The little mermaid
by Yui Tori
Summary: Hinata, sueña con conocer la superficie pero se le prohíbe por los peligros que enfrenta, al caer bajo los encantos de un joven humano decide dar su cola por piernas arriesgándose a ser descubierto y asesinado, pero se ve traicionado por su propia especie, sus amigos trataran de abrirle los ojos a Kageyama y evitar que el pequeño se convierta en espuma de mar. ¿Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! ****Este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado!**

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina**

**TsukiYama**

**DaiSuga**

**KuroKen**

**IwaOi **

* * *

><p>Su cabello naranjo se movía levemente mientras las burbujas de oxigeno generadas por el movimiento de su cola subían a la superficie lentamente, sus ojos chocolates miraban maravillados la superficie la cual se colaban los rayos del sol haciéndole ver una hermosa vista.<p>

Suspiro al verse a sí mismo en la realidad, desde hace mucho el pequeño tritón ha deseado constantemente subir a la superficie y explorar el mundo exterior, pero su hermano mayor le ha relatado, que incontables bestias habitan ese territorio los cuales le darían fin a su corta vida al solo verlo.

Hinata Shouyo de quince años se mantenía prendido observando aquel cielo falso en donde los hermosos brillos comenzaban a tornarse rojizos y a medida pasaba el tiempo oscurecerse.

-¿deseando subir otra vez?-se tensó al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su hermano mayor, de cabellos platinados y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡C-claro que no Suga!-respondió el menor sorprendido por verse descubierto.

-recuerda lo que hemos hablado-le acaricio los cabellos-es peligroso pequeño, no quiero que alguna bestia de dos piernas te atrape-lo miro triste.

-estas actuando como si fueras mi madre-se cruzó de brazos.

-solo quiero protegerte… recuerda que tus padres y los míos han fallecido a causa de los dos piernas y solo nos tenemos el uno al otro-suspiro con nostalgia al recordar a sus progenitores.

Lo cierto es que tanto los padres de Sugawara y Hinata fallecieron debido a que estaban descansando en la superficie cerca de unas salientes refugiados por una neblina traicionera que condujo una embarcación cegada haciéndola impactarse contra ellos impactándolos contra la saliente.

-lo se…-bajo la cabeza deprimido al recordar los sucesos los cuales habían pasado hace un año.

A pesar de aquel mal suceso, no había impedido que Hinata no tuviera curiosidad por el mundo exterior, es más, ahora quería saber aún más, que es lo que había sobre el mar y observar a una bestia de dos piernas desde lejos.

-¡Shouyo! No sueñes despierto-lo miro preocupado-vamos, tienes que comer, Kuro y Tsukishima están esperando-sonrió levemente mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-¡Sí! Digo ¡no! Mucho me molestan diciéndome enano-se quejó el pequeño tritón frunciendo el ceño cómicamente.

-vamos, aun así los quieres por ser tus amigos ¿no?-Sugawara de forma comprensiva.

-está bien-acepto derrotado mientras se dejaba llevar por su hermano.

Nadaron hasta llegar a lo que era un comedor o eso trataba de parecer unas rocas moldeadas para parecer pequeños banquitos distribuidos a cierta distancia para sentarse, estaban siendo ocupados dos por los recién llegados.

-hola enano-sonrió el de cabellera oscura alborotada mientras saludaba con la mano.

-tal parece que el enano estaba soñando con la superficie otra vez, de seguro su cerebro está lleno de algas-comento el rubio con maldad.

-cállate ¡bastardo!-el menor gruño molesto por el comentario hiriente-¡y-yo no tengo algas en el cerebro!-se defendió.

-Tsukishima, ¿qué hablamos de molestar a Hinata?-Sugawara se cruzó de brazos.

El mencionado solo se quedó callado mientras desviaba la mirada, había algo en la voz del platinado que a pesar de sonar dulce le hacía obedecer sin dudar _¿Cómo una madre?_ Agito su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos extraños y centrarse en el motivo de su visita.

-Últimamente hay muchas corrientes muy fuertes, el cambio de clima en el exterior afecta el mar… eviten salir tarde o serán arrastrados-hablo Kuro serio.

-Es más, se han visto unos pedazos largos de color café en la superficie que vagan en algún rumbo, ni se te ocurra acercarte Hinata-Tsukishima miro al mencionado.

-¡Ni que me fuera a acercar! ¡No soy un idiota!-grito fastidiado.

-si, si, como sea-el rubio se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Aquella visita paso más rápido de lo que esperaban y a ser muy oscuro ellos se quedaron a dormir; Hinata en su habitación la cual solo tenía una almeja gigante la cual estaba abierta, era usada como cama y varias decoraciones de plantas acuáticas e incluso una manta de algas coloridas.

Miro por su ventana hacia la superficie notando como lo había dicho Tsukishima una cosa grande color café la cual se desplazaba lentamente. Simple y sencillamente su curiosidad se activó en ese mismo instante, a pesar de sus palabras, quería saber que era esa cosa por lo que ignorando advertencias nado saliendo por la ventana dirigiéndose a la cosa café.

Con algo de turbulencia por las corrientes, logro llegar y con miedo extendió su brazo para tocar con la punta de los dedos aquel objeto el cual tenían una consistencia dura; ya más seguro que eso no mordía, echaba tinta, decidió tocar aun mas mientras nadaba lentamente para no quedarse atrás, inspecciono curioso todo cuando noto la superficie, solo estaba a unos metros y aquella enorme cosa café se extendía hacia el exterior. Trago seco y con cuidado nado hacia la superficie sacando su cabeza, lo primero que vio fue un majestuoso objeto café que se movía lentamente, lo observo con asombro hasta que escucho voces y se agacho rápidamente lo cual solo dejaba al descubierto de la altura de sus ojos y su cabellera anaranjada ahora caída por la humedad.

Escucho curioso aquellas extrañas voces las cuales le daban curiosidad, no creía que aquella cosa café hablara por lo que se alejó un poco para poder apreciar más de lejos aquella cosa. Era maravilloso, sus ojos brillaban bajo el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas, pero su brillo se intensifico al notar a un na bestia de dos piernas el cual estaba apoyado contra la orilla del barco mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, aquella cabellera azabache que se mecía con el viento y aquel rostro relajado lo hicieron estremecer al instante

_¿Qué es esto que siento?_

* * *

><p>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n<p>

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! *-* **

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina**

**TsukiYama**

**DaiSuga  
><strong>

**AsaNoya**

**KuroKen**

**IwaOi **

* * *

><p>El pequeño tritón de cabellos naranjas miraba, más bien contemplaba a aquel joven el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados su rostro completamente relajado y sereno hasta que escucho otra voz y el de dos piernas abrió los ojos de golpe notando al pequeño tritón, el cual solo atino a zambullirse bajo las olas del mar mientras trataba de calmar lo acelerado que estaba su corazón por el susto de ser visto.<p>

-¿Qué tanto miras?-un joven dos años mayor, de cabellera oscura y de mirada serena lo miro curioso.

-Daichi ¿viste lo mismo?-parpadeo el menor sorprendido mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-mmm-se acercó a su lado y miro hacia el mar en busca de algo relevante pero no noto nada-no, nada de nada, de seguro tienes sueño, ve a dormir, casi estamos cerca de casa-aconsejo el mayor mientras se retiraba.

-eso fue extraño, juraría que vi un chico de cabellos naranjas-susurro recordando la silueta de aquel joven bajo la luz de la luna y luego siguió a su hermano mayor.

Hinata nado asustado hacia las profundidades para luego colarse por la ventana y meterse en lo que era su cama mientras intentaba no pensar lo que había sucedido pero era imposible, su corazón latía muy rápido causándole dolor en el pecho por la emoción. Había sido visto por un humano y eso era malo, pero aquel de dos piernas le había llamado la atención, tenía un extraño deseo de volverlo a ver y bajo aquellos inocentes deseos se quedó completamente dormido.

.

Kageyama Tobio segundo hijo del rey viajaba por los mares junto a su medio hermano Sawamura Daichi heredero original; a pesar de tener el mismo padre Tobio al contrario de su hermanastro no heredo el apellido de su padre si no, por voluntad de su madre impuso su apellido antes de doblegar a su hijo contra su amante el rey.

Pero a pesar de los inconvenientes al conservar su apellido materno, logro sobresalir por su singular carácter explosivo pero sobre todo por la seriedad que tomaba al proponerse una meta y no descansar hasta cumplirla.

En la gran barco viajaban con ellos su consejero de cabellos rubios teñidos, dejando las raíces de su color natural oscuras, con ojos rasgados y una actitud muy calmada Kenma Kozume y junto a él, su nervioso y reservado cocinero Yamaguchi Tadashi, les preparaba los mejores platillos que pudieran encontrar sobre la faz de la tierra; también estaban un par de fieles guardias Asumame Asahi y Nishinoya Ryuu los cuales eran la escolta y protectores personales del par de hermanos; a pesar de ser una pareja dispareja ambos cometían su objetivo al pie de la letra pero en vez de usar armadura simplemente ivan vestidos de civiles comunes para mayor discreción, pero si el momento lo ameritaba no dudarían en defender a sus amos y señores.

El motivo por el cual estaban en altamar fue en busca de pretendientes para ambos príncipes, en especial al príncipe Daichi, el cual estaba próximo a heredar el trono.

.

Sugawara se percató que su hermanito había escapado en la noche pero no le reprendió, estaba preocupado por su salida nocturna pero le había aliviado que haya vuelto con bien; aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y un temor comenzó a invadir su corazón.

Hinata no había podido olvidar a aquel de dos piernas por lo que estaba muy consternado por las sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo anexando la necesidad de volverlo a ver, se sentó para luego estirarse esperando que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a nadar, nado y nado en busca de una aquella cosa café enorme que sobresalía del agua, algo que le diera indicios de encontrar a aquel humano pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al levantar los ojos hacia la superficie esta en vez de colores claros se tornó colores rojizos.

Extrañado se acercó lentamente solo para observa como pedazos color café descendían desde la superficie, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver al humano que había estado buscando hundiéndose. Sin pensarlo dos veces nado a gran velocidad para tomar al pelinegro en brazos, pero luego volteo a ver y más dos piernas se hundían por lo que miro desesperado el no haya que hacer.

-¡Shouyo!-escucho la voz de Koushi y en efecto vio a su hermano mayor nadar hacia el seguido de Kuroo y Tsukishima.

-Por favor, ayúdenme a llevarlos a la superficie-suplico mientras nadaba hacia abajo para alcanzar al más bajito de todos los humanos agarrarlo con un brazo y luego nadar hacia la superficie.

Los demás tritones se miraron inseguros pero acataron indicaciones Tsukishima había tomado al pecoso cocinero y Kuroo había tomado al rubio, entre ambos llevaban al más grande de todos el cual, Sugawara se había concentrado en el chico de cabellos oscuros para luego llevarlo a la superficie seguido de los otros tritones.

Una vez afuera se cercioraron de que todos respiraban y en efecto, lo hacía aunque estaban inconscientes, nadaron hasta llevarlos a tierra firme en donde se tuvieron que arrastrar un poco para dejarlos en la orilla.

-Shouyo, tenemos que hablar-puntualizo Sugawara serio mientras miraba al dos piernas que había salvado.

-y una muy buena regañada enano-Kuroo se cruzó de brazos.

-deberíamos irnos-hablo Tsukishima.

-claro-dijo Hinata pero justo estaba viendo por última vez al humano cuando este despierta de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa.

Y para desgracias de los tritones los demás le siguen mientras torcían; Kageyama noto aquel rostro aniñado y preocupado aparte de sus cabellos alborotados, pero luego este desapareció de su vista periférica; Daichi quedó prendado por aquellos ojos claros, junto con su tonalidad extraña y única de su cabello natural pero luego cerro los ojos por la luz del sol, cuando los volvió a abrir ya no había nadie; Kenma solo observaba sin emoción alguna al pelinegro el cual le mirara con una sonrisa socarrona, le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y se marchó; Yamaguchi estaba completamente sorprendido por el rubio el cual le había salido de repente, es más hasta se había sonrojado de la vergüenza, el más alto lo miro raro y luego se retiró.

Apenas si unos segundos de estar conscientes todos volvieron a cerrar los ojos, por el cansancio que sentían sus cuerpos, pero sin olvidar los rostros que los habían salvado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n<strong>

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>-Se puede saber ¿en qué estás pensando?-Sugawara miro serio a su hermano menor-te pusiste en peligro y te expusiste ante esos dos piernas… incluyéndonos-se mantuvo serio.<p>

-deberíamos de amarrar tu aleta a una piedra para que no te escapes-propuso Kuroo.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito el menor sorprendido por la idea.

-no haremos eso Shouyo-suspiro Koushi resignado-solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer… estábamos muy preocupados-lo miro.

-yo no… sabía que tienes alga en vez de cerebro, por eso espere alguna tontería de tu parte-dijo Tsukishima con sadismo.

-…. ¡Cállate maldición!-el pelinaranja frunció el ceño.

-ya no peleen-se quejó Sugawara a lo que ambos menores dejaron de mirarse y se calmaron.

Después de unos cuantas advertencias más y una que otro castigo que Kuroo le impondría si no cooperaba, Hinata regreso a su habitación y sentándose en su cama reflexiono todo lo que había hecho… pero aquel deseo de conocer aún más la superficie y a los dos piernas estaba presente en su curioso corazón por lo que recordó que había escuchado sobre un ser de las profundidades que podía conceder deseos ¿y si tenía dos piernas? Aquel plan comenzó a maquinarse y sin pensarlo dos veces o recapacitar sobre las advertencias de sus "hermanos" mayores salió de su hogar directo a aquel lugar para pedir su deseo a aquel ser.

.

-Repasemos lo que sucedió… Tobio vio a un chico de cabello anaranjado, Yamaguchi a un tipo rubio, Daichi vio a un chico con un lunar bajo su ojo y Kenma…. A un tipo ¿de sonrisa de psicópata?-hablo Nishinoya extrañado por lo último.

-sí, era un tipo raro-hablo el rubio tranquilo.

-pero nos salvaron-hablo Asahi.

-en todo caso me gustaría darles las gracias-suspiro Daichi.

-no tiene tiempo para buscarlos, tiene que encontrar una prometida antes de un mes-hablo Kenma-recuerde que está a cinco semanas de subir al trono-miro a Daichi.

-lo se… lo se…-suspiro el mayor fastidiado.

Tobio se alejó con la excusa de estar cansado, cuando se encerró en su habitación y tirándose sobre la cama abrazo a su almohada mientras cerraba los ojos, al hacerlo se le vino a la mente aquel chico preocupado ¿Quién podría ser? Nunca antes lo había visto en algún baile que se organizaba en el palacio ¿solo fue un sueño? No… para él se veía tan real aquellos cabellos alborotados de tonalidad anaranjada contrastaba con sus ojos achocolatados y su blanca piel… _un ángel_ llego a la conclusión que había sido salvado por un ángel el cual debía encontrar a toda costa y agradecerle.

.

-Bienvenido~-Hinata se encontraba en frente de lo que llamaba "el brujo del mar" aunque aparentemente no tenía una apariencia aterradora, es más, era otro tritón igual que él.

-…Soy Hinata Shouyo y… t-tengo un d-deseo-hablo nervioso el pequeño.

- hola enano, soy Oikawa y con eso te vasta~-sonrió con sorna-¿con que un deseo? Interesante ¿Qué quieres pedir y que estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?-pregunto con malicia el de cabellos castaños.

-… yo quiero ser humano… y….-se quedó callado al no saber que darle.

-ohh~ el enano se ha enamorado~ es por eso que quieres ser humano ¿no? Te propongo algo, te daré lo que pides, pero… si en tres días no logras que aquella persona te de un beso de verdadero amor, la noche del tercer día tendrás dos opciones…. Antes de la media noche apuñálalo directo al corazón pero si no lo haces te convertirás en espuma de mar-lo miro serio.

-¡¿Qué?!-chillo el pelinaranja asustado.

-recuerda que es tu decisión-Oikawa sonrió divertido.

-L-lo hare-hablo decidido el menor.

-está bien-El mayor nado hacia lo que era un baúl y abriéndolo le extendió un poción -bébelo y desea ser humano… y recuerda…. Si no lo logras uno de los dos tendrá que morir-hablo el tritón serio.

-s-si-Hinata cerró los ojos y tomo la poción.

-ah…. Por cierto, yo que tu empezaría a nadar hacia la superficie-comento Oikawa divertido.

Hinata hizo caso y comenzó a nadar pero a medio camino su cola desapareció y en su lugar un par de piernas aparecieron, se asustó al sentir que no podía respirar por lo que utilizo sus brazos y moviendo sus piernas con torpeza llego de milagro a la superficie para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Para su suerte vio la orilla cerca por lo que trato de nadar pero las olas le hacían difícil el mantenerse a flote por que estando a punto de llegar termino inconsciente y las olas terminaron arrastrándolo hacia la orilla.

Daichi y Kenma que caminaban por la arena hablando sobre el futuro del reino, notaron aquel niño tendido completamente desnudo sobre la arena e inmediatamente Daichi corrió hacia el mientras que Kenma caminaba rápido.

El rubio traía una chaqueta la cual se la dio al pelinaranja para cubrirlo y Daichi lo tomaba en brazos para luego llevárselo al castillo para atenderlo mejor.

.

-¡¿Dónde está Shouyo?!-grito Suga después de tanto buscarlo, no logro encontrar a su hermanito.

-De seguro en algún problema como siempre-dijo Tsukishima fastidiado.

-¡Sabia que teníamos que amarrarle la cola!-gruño Kuroo-aunque… se donde pudo haber ido-se llevo la mano al mentón.

-¿Dónde?-Hablo Suga exasperado.

-cálmate…. Y piensa…. Él quería conocer la superficie, ¿Qué mejor forma que siendo un dos piernas? Y ¿Quién cumple deseos?... Oikawa….-dijo serio al dar respuesta a su teoría.

-tenemos que ir por Shouyo-dijo serio Sugawara.

-lo que nos hace pasar ese enano-suspiro el rubio frustrado.

.

Salió de su habitación para ver en el pasillo el alboroto de los sirvientes que pasaban de un lado a otro, noto a Nishinoya y lo detuvo para que le explicara por qué tanto alboroto.

-bueno, su hermano encontró un joven inconsciente en la orilla del mar, lo trajo al palacio y ahora que ha despertado pidió comida y prendas para el mientras lo interroga.

-ohh-Solto al más bajo y alejándose de él se acercó a la habitación en donde los sirvientes llevaban la comida.

Entro en la habitación sorprendiéndose al encontrar a aquel chico _el ángel_ pensó al instante en que lo vio al chico, sorprendiéndose aún más de lo joven que estaba _ ¿tendría unos 12 años?_ Se acero lentamente a su hermano el cual le preguntaba cosas como el lugar de procedencia o sobre sus padres.

-eh… no recuerdo…-susurro nervioso-y mis padres…. –bajo la cabeza triste-murieron-mordió su labio inferior.

-lo lamento…-hablo Daichi.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Kageyama hablo serio.

-¿eh?-Hinata se estremeció al ver al azabache tan serio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-volvió a repetir más molesto.

-H-Hinata Shouyo-contesto nervioso. En verdad no era lo que se había imaginado _Si no lo logras uno de los dos tendrá que morir_ recordó las palabras de Oikawa y trago seco

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n<strong>

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

_**Grell-san, ChiisanaOjou, Yo-la-impaciente, Suzaku Namikaze **_

**Muchas gracias por seguir mis locas ideas :) muchas gracias por leer –se inclina-Saludo a todas queridas amantes de Hinata tritón lamento la demora, pero estoy a finales de ciclo universitario y las actividades no me dejan respirar D:**

**Pero tratare de publicar mucho más seguido.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto Oiwaka al ver a los tres jóvenes reunidos frente a él.<p>

-queremos saber si Hinata Shouyo ya estado aquí y si tú le has ayudado-Sugawara lo miro preocupado.

-puede que si…. Puede que no… quien sabe-el castaño se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Mira tú… no tenemos todo el maldito día! ¿Dónde está Shouyo?-Kuroo sonriendo psicopatamente se acercó a Oikawa con claras intenciones de golpearlo si no respondía.

-¡E-espera! ¡Espera!-grito nervioso ante la cara del azabache.

-Alejarte de el-enseguida Kuroo fue empujado y un joven de cabellos oscuros puso en frente de Oikawa.

-¡Iwa-chan!-grito el agredido feliz por ser rescatado.

-cállate Tooru…-miro serio al mencionado y luego a los desconocidos-¿vienen a pedir ayuda y así es como lo tratan?-gruño serio.

-solo queremos saber que le paso a Shouyo… por favor…-susurro Suga.

-contesta-Iwazumi miro serio a su compañero.

-claro, claro Iwa-chan~ -recibió un golpe en el brazo-¡AUCH! Duele Iwa-chan… el enano tomo una posición que lo convirtió en humano-hablo serio-le advertí que si no conseguía un beso de verdadero amor se convertiría en espuma de mar-anuncio.

-¿Qué? ¿Y tú crees que nos creeremos eso?-hablo Tsukishima.

-no me creas, pero cuando lo veas morir, en mi consciencia que pude salvarlo no quedara...-Oikawa miro retadoramente al rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Koushi completamente pálido.

-rayos… tenemos que ayudar a Shouyo si queremos que viva-Kuroo miro al de cabellos platinados para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-…-Suga respiro profundamente-¿no hay una pasión temporal?-hablo decidido.

-claro~ esta solo dura dos días, pero… tiene un costo, y es su voz, uno de ustedes tendrá que dar su voz a cambio de las piernas de todos-aclaro el castaño.

-acepto-dijo Suga.

-¿Qué?-tanto Tsukishima y Kuroo miraron sorprendidos al del lunar.

-daré mi voz por piernas-hablo serio.

-como gustes~-Oikawa sonrió con malicia.

-Tooru… solo problemas causas-susurro Iwazumi.

.

-Entonces… tuviste un accidente, naufragaste y perdiste el conocimiento-aclaro Kenma mientras miraba al menor.

-s-si-contesto Hinata nervioso mientras miraba el plato de comida que estaba sobre una bandeja colocada en sus piernas.

-¿no planeas comer?-pregunto Yamaguchi triste al pensar que su comida no se veía tan apetecible.

-¡Si!-con temor tomo el tenedor como si fuera un palo lo clavo en un plátano y luego se lo llevo a la boca.

Todo esto lo hizo como si de un bárbaro agresivo se tratara para la vista de todos, pero a Nishinoya le pareció gracioso por lo que se comenzó a reír a carcajadas-¿hice algo mal?-pregunto con una carita triste al ver las reacciones de los demás.

-no, no… es solo que nos asustó tu singular forma de comer-hablo Daichi nervioso-es más, Kenma y yo tenemos que retirarnos, tenemos una junta-hablo el moreno mientras se levantaba de su silla y mirando al rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-si necesitas algo pídeselo a Tobio, buscaremos al resto de tu tripulación-anuncio para luego retirarse.

-No trate de matarlo-el calmado Kenma miro a Kageyama antes de marcharse.

La habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaban los sonidos que provocaban el choque entre el tenedor y el plato el cual sufría los ataques bestiales del pelinaranja.

-y… ¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto por fin Kageyama.

-tengo 15, pero ¡pronto cumpliré 16!-hablo emocionado el más bajito.

-¡¿Qué?! Parece que tuvieras unos 12 años-Nishinoya hablo sorprendido.

-tal parece tienen el mismo complejo-Kageyama miro a ambos-parecen de la misma estatura también-susurro para sí.

-Koushi dice que creceré aun mas-Hinata hizo un puchero.

Kageyama parpadeo un par de veces, por un momento había visto _lindo_ al pequeño por lo que se extrañó y agito la cabeza un poco para desechar sus locas impresiones.

-¿Quién es Koushi?-pregunto Yamaguchi.

-es… se podría decir mi hermano mayor… sus padres y mis padres murieron juntos por lo que hemos vivido un tiempo juntos-contesto.

-qué triste-hablo Asahi-¡pero! ¿Viven los dos solos?-pregunto.

-sí, pero siempre están Kuroo y el tonto de Tsukishima que nos visitan… son como AAGGHHH y WOOOAHHHH de grandes y me molestan diciéndome enano, pero son buenos-sonríe.

Continuaron preguntándole acerca del lugar de donde venía pero estratégicamente comento que había perdido la memoria y que no recordaba mucho los lugares en si.

Hinata quiso levantarse e inspeccionar el lugar pero cuando puso pie en el suelo y trato de pararse fue directo de cara contra el suelo o eso sucedería si no fuera por unos fuertes brazos que lo sostuvieron antes de que su cuerpo resultara lastimado.

-debes tener más cuidado-Kageyama frunció el ceño.

-lo-lo lamento-bajo la cabeza triste.

-ya lo hiciste llorar-le hablo quejoso Nishinoya.

-n-no llores-Kageyama se asustó ante la personalidad tan alegre pero frágil que tenía el menor.

-no… estoy llorando-el menor levanto la cabeza haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran quedando en un especie de burbuja en la que solo ellos estaban mientras veían el interior del contrario.

-… v-veo que no puedes caminar bien-aclaro su garganta para salir del trance en el que estaba-Hinata ¿cierto? Préstame tus manos-Kageyama tomo las manos del mencionado y comenzó a retroceder lentamente jalándolo despacio mientras que el pelinaranja comenzaba a dar paso tras paso lentamente nervioso.

Tanto Yamaguchi, Asahi y Nishinoya miraban atónitos y atentos las acciones de su príncipe las cuales no daban para nada con su forma de ser, es más estaba tranquilo y sin su típico ceño fruncido, sonreía levemente divertido al ver al de cabellera alborotada caminar torpemente y tembloroso.

-mientras yo esté aquí, no te dejare cae-Kageyama hablo seguro de sus palabras para luego soltar al menor el cual se asustó al sentirse solo y desamparado sin las manos del mayor como apoyo-no temas-lo miro.

-¡Suena fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es otra cosa!-grito Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus labios formando trompetilla en forma de reproche lo cual lo hizo ver aún más adorable para los ojos del azabache-aquí voy…-comenzó a dar paso tras paso lento pero constante hacia el mayor pero este se alejaba cada vez que lo veía cerca haciendo carraspear al menor-¡quédate quieto idiota Bakayama!-grito enojado.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!-el mencionado grito enojado pero cuando reacciono Hinata había dado varios pasos grandes y rápidos lo que le pareció correr y se le tiro encima para que no escapara, llevándoselo consigo al suelo.

-¡Oye!-Nishinoya y Asahi reaccionaron al "ataque" del menor contra el príncipe, pero este les hizo una seña para que se detuvieran.

Hinata que estaba sobre el pecho de Kageyama reía divertido por lo que acababa de suceder, mientras que el mayor estaba completamente atónito y levemente sonrojado, miro con cuidado al menor; ahora que lo tenía mucho más cerca notaba su contextura delicada, levanto su mano y la llevo a la cabeza del menor para acariciarle los cabellos con cariño, el de cabellos naranjas lo miro curioso pero al ver que aquel toque le era agradable le sonrió cálidamente.

-…-Nishinoya miro a Asahi y le pego un codazo en las costillas de complicidad por lo que estaban viendo mientras que el mayor se quejó adolorido pero a la vez sorprendido, mientras que el pecoso sonreía por la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n<strong>

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>-¿está seguro por donde va?-Tsukishima miro al azabache serio.<p>

En realidad los tres jóvenes llevaban un rato "caminado" si bien les había pasado lo mismo que Hinata con su poca destreza con sus nuevos pies, pero a diferencia del menor Sugawara, Kuroo y Tsukishima habían aprendido a golpes lo que es caminar importándoles poco el andar desnudos por la orilla del mar.

-… como le iba diciendo, si no consigue una pareja-Kenma se quedó congelado al ver a tres hombres y desnudos.

-¿Qué sucede Kenma?-pregunto Sawamura y volteo a ver hacia donde el menor miraba sorprendiéndose.

-Esta no es una playa nudista, por favor, busquen prendas de vestir-Kenma hablo tranquilo saliendo de su leve shock inicial.

-lamentamos el estado en que nos encontramos, pero nos hemos separado de un compañero y lo estamos buscando-Hablo Tsukishima ignorando las miradas que el moreno le enviaba de forma reprobatoria.

-se llama Hinata Shouyo-hablo Kuroo como si el andar desnudo fuera lo más normal para él.

-…-Kenma poso sus orbes rasgados sobre aquel azabache y un brillo inundo sus ojos, al recordar quien era ese sujeto _su salvador_.

-¡AH! Son amigos de Hinata-Daichi sonrió, pero luego se percató que detrás de ambos altos había un chico, ladeo la cabeza un poco para tratarlo de verlo encontrándose con una cabellera platinada, una mirada penetrante y un hermoso lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo; al instante recordó al joven.

-…-Sugawara al escuchar nombrar al menor camino rápido hasta pararse frente al moreno y asentir animado y ansioso.

-primero que nada… necesitaran unas vestimentas-Kenma comenzó a caminar hacia un par de caballos que estaba a unos cuantos metros y de estos, saco unas prendas que siempre cargaba por prevención.

El "rubio" les dio las prendas y espero a que se las colocaran para luego junto con Daichi guiarlos al castillo.

.

-Camina más rápido o te dejare atrás-Kageyama miraba divertido como el menor furioso trataba de alcanzarlo, si bien su técnica de hacerlo enfurecer había funcionado tanto como para que Hinata le diera por perseguirlo sin caerse; Yamaguchi se había retirado a hacer la cena mientas que Asahi y Noya veían cómicos la extraña persecución.

-¡Quédate quieto!-grito Hinata para luego caer sentado contra el suelo rendido para su desgracia.

-tomaremos un descanso-Kageyama se sentó en una silla.

Hinata se acostó en el frio suelo mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse, Asahi había desaparecido por algo de agua mientras que Nishinoya se mantenía al tanto, Kageyama solo veía curioso al menor.

-¿nos conocemos?-el azabache pregunto al menor ya que tenía un vago recuerdo de haberlo visto en algún lado.

-mmm no estoy muy seguro-susurro para luego abrir los ojos y mirarlo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Hinata…-la puerta se abrió mostrando aun animado Daichi y a un neutro Kenma acompañados de tres personas muy conocidas para el mencionado.

-¡Sugawara, Kuroo, Tsukishima!-grito el de cabellera alborotada para luego levantarse y correr a abrazarlos.

-en los problemas que nos haces meternos-Tsukishima no correspondió el abrazo, es más se cruzó de brazos.

-enano, te has metido en un lio muy grande-Kuroo dijo con su tono burlón.

Sugawara solo se dedicó a abrazar con cariño al menor aferrándolo contra su cuerpo como si quisiese asegurarse que no se apartaría de su lado nuevamente, ya mucho tenía perder a sus padres para que ahora perdiera a su "hermano".

-¿Koushi?-Hinata lo miro preocupado al no recibir contestación y se separó para encontrarse con el de cabellos platinados el cual se mantenía con la cabeza gacha.

-el… perdió la voz-dijo Kuroo mientras se ponía serio.

Shouyo abrió los ojos sorprendido al instante la emoción de volverlos a ver se le fue y bajo su mirada hasta encontrar que tenían piernas... entonces todo encajo par el, su "hermano" mayor había dado la voz para poder estar con él; se mordió el labio inferior impotente por ocasionar desdichas hacia sus seres queridos por lo que sus ojos se cristalizaron al instante para luego de estos caer gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-l-lo-lo lamento-susurro mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha para evitar que lo vieran llorar pero su voz quebrada y el pequeño temblor que su cuerpo mostraba lo había delatado por completo.

Kageyama solo se quedó callado viendo al menor tan vulnerable, quería calmarlo, quería que sonriera, quería cuidarlo. Con esos pensamientos se acercó al menor y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del más bajito.

-no deberías de llorar enfrente de tu… hermano y amigos, eso los pondrá tristes-le acaricio los cabellos con cariño tratando de transmitirle toda su confianza.

-..-Hinata se acercó al azabache y lo abrazo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, necesitaba descargar toda aquella frustración por el solo pensar en los problemas que le había causado a Sugawara.

Todos miraron sorprendidos aquella escena a excepción de Kenma que se mantenía inmutable, Kageyama después de salir de su estupefacción apoyo su cabeza contra la del menor y paso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de este para acariciarla y tratar de calmarlo.

-Creo que será mejor que pasen la noche aquí, Hinata no está muy bien que se diga-hablo Daichi a los tres jóvenes recién llegados y luego miro sus descalzos pies los cuales tenían heridas-les mostraran sus habitaciones y curaran su heridas-hablo con calma mientras que los otros tres solo asentían y salían de la habitación guiados por Nishinoya.

Daichi decidió dejar a los menores solo y seguir a los otros junto con Kenma, cerró la puerta con cuidado y miro curioso al que iba de ultimo aquel chico de apariencia refrescante ahora estaba muy triste, se sintió mal por él y decidió acercarse para alegrarlo.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el azabache. Suga solo asintió algo desanimado-disculpa… por lo que escuche, ¿tú no puedes hablar?-el platinado nuevamente asintió-espero que recuperes tu voz, tengo curiosidad por que melodiosa voz tendrás-hablo sin pensar haciendo que el del lunar se sonrojara.

Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, Daichi se sonrojo levemente y rasco su mejilla nervioso, él no era de los que hablaban sin pensarlo cuidadosamente antes, por lo que le pareció algo extraño, pero su sonrojo se intensifico al igual que sus latidos del corazón al ver aquel hermoso rostro completamente sonrojado.

Kenma se adelantó ya que la idea de ver a su futuro rey cortejando a otro hombre no era de su incumbencia por lo que camino rápido dejándolo atrás pero sin darse cuenta termino chocando contra una gran espalda.

-oh, ten cuidado-Kuroo lo sostuvo de los brazos para evitar que el mas bajito se callera.

-…-levanto el rostro y vio aquella sonrisa burlona-…gracias…-se soltó de su agarre...

-no agradezcas enano-sonrió malévolo ante aquel apodo.

-…como sea-Kuroo se sorprendió ya que al contrario de Hinata el "rubio" no se había inmutado para nada.

-interesante-miro con curiosidad al pequeño rubio.

-deje de hacer contacto con ellos-Tsukishima le recrimino.

-lo dice el que le ayudo a un cocinero-Kuroo se rio al recordar lo que había sucedido antes de encontrarse con Hinata.

Al entrar al castillo vieron pasar a un chico pecoso el cual traía unas charolas muy pesadas y parecía que se caería en cualquier momento, Tsukishima lo vio pero ni se inmuto, cuando de repente se escuchó el golpe de los objetos metálicos contra el suelo y el chico arrodillado mientras se sobaba las piernas. El rubio suspiro y le tendió la mano a Yamaguchi y le ayudo a levantarse para luego recogerle las charolas y ayudarlo a llevarlas hasta la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n<strong>

**Grell-san **Siii :3 Hinata es kawai aun sin que quiera serlo, es un honor que te encante mi fic ^^ mami Suga hace todo por su hijo/hermanito y Kageyama… pues ya cayó bajo los encantos de triton del Shouyo.

**ChiisanaOjou **Saludos~ me alegra que mi fic te emocione! Muchas gracias por leer. Oikawa… se podría decir que no es bueno… pero tampoco es malo, por ahora lo dejare neutro a medida la historia avance, además, tú lo amas! Yo sé que lo quieres xD Kageyama solo es Kageyama engatusado por la kawaiosidad –palabra inventada-de Hinata.

**Suzaku Namikaze **… si le pones más azúcar te pegara diabetes! O: vamos! No fue tan dulce… ¿o si? unas 5 libras quizás? xD aunque la voz de Suga regresara, ya verás ;3 Con lo de Oikawa… quien sabe, puede que solo este jugando o puede que sea malo pero como lo dijiste, Iwa-chan lo pateara para que comporte xD

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>-¿Te sientes mejor?-Kageyama levemente se separó un poco del pequeño.<p>

-si…-se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo-lamento los problemas que te cause-dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-lo mejor será que hables con tu hermano a cerca de lo que sucedió-lo miro algo preocupado.

-si…-levanto la cabeza-gracias-le sonrió cálidamente con los ojos cristalizados-enserio, lamento las molestias-se inclina levemente y luego se endereza.

-N-no es nada-se sonrojo y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Justo después de eso alguien toco la puerta tres veces y luego se abrió mostrando a Yamaguchi anunciando que dentro de unos minutos estaría la cena; Kageyama y Hinata asintieron para luego salir de la habitación en busca de los otros, el más bajito quería hablar con su hermano mayor mientras que el azabache solo le hacía compañía para que no se perdiera.

.

Kenma miro aburrido a Kuroo el cual inspeccionaba la habitación como si nunca hubiese visto una antes, Tsukishima estaba mirando por la ventana mientras que Sugawara estaba siendo atendido por Daichi el cual le limpiaba las heridas y le vendaba los pies con cuidado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-el azabache se mantenía arrodillo frente al de cabellera platinada. Sugawara se sonrojo levemente por la posición comprometedora en la que estaban y asintió nervioso-¿Qué sucede?-Daichi noto el nerviosismo del joven por lo que lo miro extrañado-¿estas enfermo?-estiro su brazo hasta que su mano alcanzo su mejilla y se posó en esta acariciándola con delicadeza asustando y sorprendiendo al del lunar.

-por favor, príncipe Daichi, le recuerdo que no debe incomodar a los visitantes-Noya se reía ante la situación tan acaramelada que se tenía el par.

-¡!-el mencionado se separó nervioso al percatarse que otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos-lamento mi comportamiento-se levantó para luego terminar de vendarlo y alejarse de el del lunar. Sugawara negó con una leve sonrisa haciéndole entender que no se sentía incómodo y que no se preocupara.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces y luego esta se abrió para mostrar a un Hinata de mejor aspecto y a un Kageyama que le seguía el paso con su típico rostro serio. El menor corrió hacia su hermano y se inclinó frente a él.

-¡perdón!-grito atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes-sé que te preocupe mucho y que por mi culpa has perdido la voz…. Y…. y…-de repente el mayor se levantó con cuidado ya que sus pies dolían un poco y parándose frente al de cabellera alborotada lo enderezo para luego abrazarlo con cariño.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero el Rey va a dar una fiesta sorpresa para los príncipes, Daichi-sama, su padre ya le ha conseguido una pareja para usted-Asahi se asomó a la puerta-la joven duquesa Michimiya Yui espera por usted-miro a Daichi.

El azabache se tensó por lo acontecido su padre se había cansado de esperar que escogiera una prometida a tal punto de poner cartas en el asunto y obligar a su hijo a casarse con una desconocida.

-Me disculpo-Daichi miro a los chicos, le dedico una leve sonrisa a Sugawara y con una seña dirigida a Kenma ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Yo también me retiro-Kageyama anuncio-pueden ser parte de la festividad si desean-miro a Nishinoya-consigueles vestuarios adecuados-dicho esto se fue.

-bien, bien-sonrió el bajito- es hora que yo intervenga-sonrió con auto suficiencia haciendo temblar a Asahi el cual estaba dentro del cuarto-ustedes-señalo a Suga y Hinata-necesitaran un pequeño cambio… Asahi-miro al mencionado-trae trajes para el joven Kuroo y Tsukishima-sonrió y el grandulón asintió a su pedido y se fue.

.

Cuando ambos príncipes y si fiel consejero bajaron ya cambiados con ropas adecuadas al salón principal, notaron así como Asahi había dicho un baile se presenciaba y Daichi trago seco, no deseaba casarse menos con aquella duquesa.

Kenma suspiro y se fue directo a una silla ya que odiaba todas esas cosas festivas, preferiría pasársela todo el día dormido. Los jóvenes príncipes se dedicaban a saludar a sus invitados hasta que notaron que la vista de las personas se posaba sobre las escaleras, llevaron su vista a ese punto sorprendiéndose al instante de lo que veían.

Kuroo y Tsukishima vestían una camisa manga larga blanca a botones, una chaqueta ocre para el azabache y mostaza para el rubio, unos pantalones negros junto con sus zapatos oscuros, pero lo que más les impresiono fue ver a Sugawara y Hinata.

El mayor el cual iba tomado de la mano de Kuroo llevaba una peluca del mismo color de sus cabellos, caían largos hasta la cintura y por cortesía de Nishinoya llevaba puesto un vestido negro con cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, pegado de la parte superior el cual donde resaltaban unos pechos enormes femeninos, mientras que desde la cadera el vestido se extendía hasta el suelo como típico de aquella época, utilizaba unas zapatillas con un tacón pequeño del mismo color del vestido. Hinata al contrario era guiado por Tsukishima, tenía puesta una peluca de la misma tonalidad de sus cabellos los cuales caían hasta la altura de sus codos, tenía un pequeño broche a un lado de su oreja el cual tenía forma de un sol, su vestido completamente blanco, de tirantes, pegado demostraba unos pechos pequeños pero resaltantes, luego el vestido se extendía hasta el suelo de forma glamorosa mientras que unas pequeñas zapatillas parecían sobresalir de vez en cuando.

-_Nishinoya-_ambos jóvenes pensaron al ver como el menor había vestido a dos de sus invitados de semejante manera tan atrevida.

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes bajaron por completo las escaleras, los presentes decidieron seguir con el baile, pero algunos aun los miraban curioso.

-se ven muy bien-enseguida Daichi y Kageyama estaban al lado de los cuatro.

-aunque es un poco vergonzoso-Hinata bajo la cabeza apuñadado mientras que Sugawara asentía nervioso.

-Hinata parece que se va a casar y Suga-san se ve fantástico-alardeo Nishinoya.

-¿A dónde se fueron Kuroo y Tsukishima?-Hinata busco a sus acompañantes pero habían desaparecido.

-deben andar por ahí ¡vamos Asahi!-Nishinoya tomo de la mano al mencionado y se lo llevo arrastrado.

-… B-bueno…-Daichi extendió una mano hacia Sugawara-¿quieres bailar conmigo?-se notaba el nerviosismo en su hablar. Sugawara miro a Hinata y este asintió.

-Somos muy malos bailando…-hablo el pequeño.

-no importa-sonrió levemente al del lunar, este trago seco y estiro la mano hasta su acompañante el cual al tomarla se lo llevo a la pista de baile.

-esto es extraño-Hinata frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Kageyama a su lado lo volteo a ver.

-por qué Koushi parece como si conociera a Daichi desde hace mucho-se llevó la mano al mentón.

-…-Kageyama suspiro pesadamente, si bien lo que había dicho el más bajo tenía lógica no quería pasarse toda la velada parados ahí por lo que le tomo de la mano y jalo de menor hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Kageyama! No se bailar-susurro apenado.

-yo te enseñare-ya en la pista coloco una mano de Hinata sobre su hombro y la otra la sostuvo con su mano mientras que su mano libre se posaba en la cintura del más bajo apegándolo a su cuerpo.

-¡K-Ka-geyama! Estamos muy cerca-el rostro del menor se ruborizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-no es para tanto ¿o sí?-embozo una sonrisa haciendo que Hinata se callara y se le quedara viendo completamente hipnotizado.

.

Por otro lado Daichi guiaba a Suga en un baile lento y tranquilo, para que el de cabellos platinados se acoplara a su paso, también teniendo en cuenta que anteriormente le había vendado las heridas.

-¿tus heridas te molestan?-el azabache lo miro preocupado. Suga negó al instante para luego dedicarle una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo-lamento si te esto acosando con mis preocupaciones, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, hay algo en ti que me hace querer protegerte-sonrió.

-con que ya ha conseguido pareja-ambos voltearon a ver encontrándose con la duquesa Michimiya-espero que esté al tanto de la situación-miro con seriedad a la "chica" con quien Daichi bailaba.

-no voy a tolerar que hable así de Sugawara-el moreno la miro serio. El joven implicado se puso nervioso al ver a las dos personas pelear por su culpa por lo que haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ellos salió casi corriendo del lugar.

-¡Suga!-Daichi estuvo dispuesto a ir tras "ella" pero Michimiya se lo impidió.

-veo que le has tomado cariño a la chica, por favor, te pido que desistas de esos sentimientos, ya que la que compartirá tu vida ser yo y no esa chica-lo miro retadoramente.

-disculpa, pero el que decide si llegar o no al altar soy yo-la chica se quedó en blanco ¿estaba insinuándole dejarla plantada en el día de su boda? Aprovechando el shock de la mujer, Daichi salió corriendo por donde se había ido el otro.

.

-¿Qué haces? enano-Kuroo se sentó junto a Kenma.

-nada-bostezo-preferiría estar durmiendo-susurro aburrido- y me llamo Kenma, no enano-lo volteo a ver con su expresión neutra.

-sí, si Kenma… si tienes sueño ¿Por qué no te duermes?-sugirió el azabache divertido al ver casi cabecear al menor.

-… eso are-sin más apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor, relajo su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido.

-¿pero qué?-susurro sorprendido al ver con que confianza y rapidez se dormía-supongo que está bien-lo miro de reojo para luego apoyar su cabeza contra la del menor y luego cerrar los ojos.

.

-¿Está bien que hagas eso?-Tsukishima estaba refugiado en la cocina ya que se había cansado que un montón de mujeres le pidieran salir a bailar, y ya que estaba ahí, se debido a molestar al pecoso cocinero.

-claro, no soy tan debilucho como aparento-sonrió nervioso mientras preparaba unos aperitivos.

-ah-fue lo único que contesto el rubio mientras lo escaneaba con la mirada.

-¿no planea bailar?-el más bajo lo miro extrañado.

-no, mucho fastidian esas mujeres-prefiero estar aquí y hacerte compañía-soltó como si nada. El rostro de Yamaguchi se calentó al instante al igual que se coloraba por la vergüenza, Tsukishima noto el mensaje que el menor había captado y se sonrojo levemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n<strong>

**ChiisanaOjou**

Yo diría que Daichi ya cayó bajo los encantos de Sugawara C: pues espero que te haya gustado ver a los dos "gatos" dormir imperturbables ._. Tsuki solo es Tsuki aunque el también ya fue "flechado" aunque este no lo admita xD Kageyama… es un príncipe, enojado… pero es todo un caballero.

**Thedoregirl**

Hola!~ bienvenida! Y gracias por leer! Es un gusto para mi cumplir tus expectativas con esta AU ya verás que habrá mucho más DaiSuga

**Grell-san**

D: si te da diabestes eso sería malo, en la consciencia de Hinata quedara, Kageyama solo quiere amor xD ok no ._. Pero el niño ya empieza a captar… ¡pero! Sin beso Hinata morirá… asi que…. D:

Trate de hacer a Suga lo más "madre" posible xDD veo que mi objetivo se cumplio. Dejaos a Kuroo, el solo es un gato curioso.

**Yo-la-impaciente**

No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando, aunque si debo admitir que estaba esperando tu Review –se rasca la mejilla-felicidades por entrar a la universidad~ yo apenas terminando el primer año estoy U.U

Iwa-chan es hermoso protegiendo a la persona que ama en secreto pero que lo puede joder U.U Mami Suga ¡manda! Me enfoque bastante él su rol de "madre" aunque los sentimientos de Daichi por la "mami" no se quedan atrás, Kenma y Kuroo solo son dos gatitos curiosos, Kageyama ahora solo pasara con Hinata xD

Con tu pregunta…. No estaba segura si colocar o no Lemmon, pero… como soy una pervertida jajajajaja ._. ok? No…. Si, habrá, pero más adelante… mmm quien sabe, puede que para el próximo capítulo puede que de insinuaciones.

**Egocentric mine**

Ya te doy maaaaaaaaaaas!

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>Miro a la luna y suspiro pesadamente, estaba confundido; no tenía la menor idea del por qué había salido corriendo despavorido cuando apareció aquella chica, es más sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco y que le costaba respirar por lo que ahora se encontraba sentado a la orilla de una fuente mientras aspiraba el aroma de las flores mientras un viento suave mecía sus cabellos ahora largo y trataba de tranquilizarse.<p>

-aquí estas-escucho una voz reconocida por lo que dejo de ver la luna y miro al moreno el cual estaba respirando profundamente y se mantenía apoyado en sus rodillas-no corras así otra vez-enderezándose le miro preocupado-de seguro te sentiste muy incómodo por lo que dijo-Daichi se sentó a su lado mientras jugaba con el agua de la fuente; Sugawara bajo la mirada y luego la volvió a subir para encontrarse con aquellos orbes que le penetraban hasta el alma.

Daichi miro a su "amiga", la luz de la luna hacia contraste con el joven, todo en él se veía hermoso y brillante, el mayor se sonrojo levemente por aquella hermosa vista; sin darse cuenta su rostro se acercó al de Sugawara mientras apoyaba una mano en la orilla de la fuente. El platinado se puso nervioso por la cercanía, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez, el color de sus mejillas se iba intensificando a medida el otro se acercaba a su rostro, incluso comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente esperando aquel beso.

Pero la suerte es juguetona y para desgracia o ¿gracia? De ambos, la mano que Daichi se mantenía apoyado a la orilla de la fuente resbalo y este se fue directo al agua, Suga trato de detener su caída pero también fue arrastrado cayendo de espaldas contra el agua mientras que el mayor estaba encima suyo y por si fuera poco sus labios terminaron uniéndose por un instante de la forma menos esperada.

-¡lo lamento!-Daichi dijo nervioso al recuperar el aliento y ayudar a Sugawara a sentarse ya que el agua apenas si les llegaba a la cintura.

-…-Sugawara lo miro extrañado-Hahahahahahaha—separo sus labios y una riza salió con fuerza, era dulce y risueña, tranquila sin exagerar aunque cargada de alegría; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se tapó la boca con sorpresa.

-¡!-Daichi lo miro reprendido-intenta hablar-le incentivo.

-… S-si…-susurro nervioso pero al percatarse que no tenía dificultad para hablar se emocionó-¡recupere mi voz! ¡La recupere!-de un impulso, emocionado se acercó a Daichi y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-…-el moreno se quedó paralizado por la cercanía, es más se sonrojo para luego sonreír alegre y corresponder el abrazo pasando su cintura.

-¡!-Sugawara al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se alejó lentamente solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Daichi cargada de emociones-¿D-Daichi?-lo llamo extrañado.

-me gusta cómo suena mi nombre con tu voz-una mano se posó en la mejilla de Sugawara para luego acercar sus rostros nuevamente y terminar besándolo, al Suga principio se sorprendió pero poco a poco fue tomando el ritmo mientras se dejaba llevar, era un beso cálido, cariñoso y apasionado.

.

-tenga-Yamaguchi me entrego un plato de comida al rubio-de seguro tiene hambre, iré por una silla para que pueda comer más a gusto-el pecoso salió corriendo en busca de la silla.

-Tsk-chasqueo la lengua fastidiado pero cuando miro el plato de comida su expresión se relajó y una débil sonrisa apareció.

-¡aquí está la silla!-apareció el cocinero para luego colocarla junto a Tsukishima y este enseguida se sentó, segundos después tomo el tenedor y apuñalo una carne haciendo que Yamaguchi se tensara del susto por los golpes que le daba la comida-se parece a Hinata a la hora de comer-se rio nervioso.

-no me compares con ese idiota-lo miro serio.

-L-lo l-lamento-hablo aun más nervioso para luego bajar la cabeza.

-¡Tadashi!-una sirvienta de cabellera rubia se acercó al mencionado-una mujer… está diciendo que quiere más panecillos de vainilla-hablo asustada-incluso esta ebria está haciendo desorden en la mesa de los aperitivos-hablo con rapidez.

-pero si ya no hay más, puedo hacerle de fresa, pero vainilla no tengo…-se mordió el labio inferior-déjame ir a hablar con ella-miro al rubio-disculpa, tengo que atender el problema-le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Tsukishima miro por donde habían salido la chica y el cocinero, dejo el plato a medio empezar en la mesa y los siguió, cuando salió de la cocina su vista se posó en la mesa de los aperitivos en donde se notaba a Yamaguchi tratando de calmar a la mujer el cual solo atraía la atención de los presentes.

-¡Es impertinente! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ya no tengan más pastelillos de vainilla?! ¡DE SEGURO SE LOS HA COMIDO TODOS!-grito furiosa la mujer.

-disculpe… si quiere de otro sabor… yo…-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió su mejilla arder y su cabeza ahora estaba ladeada, la cachetada había sido sonora, tanto que la música paro al instante. Yamaguchi bajo la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, le había dolido mucho y ahora sus ojos estaban cristalizados tratando de retener toda lagrima.

Todos los presentes trataron de ver al pecoso el cual temblaba, más de alguno intuían que estaba llorando, pero se sorprendieron más al ver como el rubio se paraba en frente del cocinero cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-señora, que se haya atragantado los pastelillos no es culpa del cocinero, si no del barril sin fondo que carga como estomago-frunció el ceño-se conforma con lo que tiene o simple y sencillamente de marcha, su presencia no hace falta para que cree revuelos-la mujer lo miro indignada y tuvo indicios de levantar la mano contra el rubio hasta que apareció Kageyama haciendo que la mujer retrocediera.

Tsukishima aprovechó el momento para tomar a Yamagichi de la mano y llevarlo a la cocina, la sirvienta susurro un "iré por el etanol" y sin más se fue; el rubio hizo sentar al pecoso donde este estaba sentado antes pero el menor se reusaba a levantar la cabeza.

-déjame ver-lo miro serio.

-e-estoy bien-hablo nervioso.

-claro, tanto como Hinata no es escandaloso-rodo los ojos, sin tacto alguno lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a levantar el rostro solo para encontrarse con el menor llorando y con la mejilla derecha inflamada.

-n-no me veas-trato de cubrirse la cara con las manos pero Tsukishima no lo dejo, en un rápido movimiento se inclinó sobre el menor y le beso la mejilla inflamada.

-tsk… deja de llorar-lo miro a los ojos.

-…-Yamaguchi se mantenía sorprendido, sus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

-aquí está el… -la chica apareció-¡oh por Dios! ¡Continúen!-dejo el bote de etanol en la mesa y salió corriendo.

-rayos-susurro el rubio enderezándose para desviar la mirada.

-gracias…-Tsukishima lo miro haciendo que se sorprendiera por unos segundos ya que ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro le hizo querer lanzarse y abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

-n-no es nada…-susurro avergonzado.

.

Kageyama y Hinata se mantenían bailando hasta que la música se detuvo y luego los gritos de una mujer llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-quédate aquí Hinata, iré a ver qué sucede-Kageyama lo miro.

-si-el menor asintió avergonzado por darse cuenta que estaba bailando tan pegado junto a Kageyama.

Hinata vio alejarse a Kageyama mientras esperaba decidió observar un poco aquel salón, miro el piso, las ventanas, las puertas, las escaleras, el techo y se estaba aburriendo; suspiro pesadamente.

-¿se encuentra bien?-el menor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz muy cerca, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre de unos 25 años que le sonreía.

-sí, solo estoy esperando a alguien-respondió nervioso, ese hombre lo incomodaba un poco.

-no deberían de dejar a una hermosa chica tan sola-se acercó a Hinata y este retrocedió.

-e-estoy bien-hablo nervioso.

-¿sucede algo?-acerco su rostro al del menor.

-n-no… n-nada-ladeo la cabeza tratando de retroceder más pero la pared se lo impidió.

-eres muy hermosa ¿lo sabias?-el mayor se relamió el labio inferior.

-¿eh?-lo miro sorprendido.

-¿no quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo?-susurro a si oído.

-¡n-no!-Hinata coloco sus manos en el pecho de su acosador y trato de alejarlo pero no pudo, la diferencia de fuerzas era notable.

-no te resistas querida-con descaro se acercó a su cuello y lo lamio haciendo al menor estremecer.

-¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!—la voz de Kageyama resonó grave en todo el salón.

Los presentes miraban atentos, otros susurraban entre sí, hablando mal del tipo que había arrinconado a la chica en pleno baile, aunque también los comentarios acerca de la chica ofrecida se hicieron notar.

-¡!-el hombre se alejó de Hinata y este cayó al suelo sentado y con la cabeza baja.

-por favor retírese-el azabache lo miro enojado, si las miradas matasen, aquel hombre ya estuviera muerto; haciendo caso a las palabras del príncipe el hombre se marchó casi corriendo bajo la mirada de todos para luego los curiosos miraron a la chica ofrecida con despacio pero cuando vieron que estaba llorando se compadecieron de ella y decidieron alejarse y dejar a la pareja sola.

-… tenía miedo-susurro el menor.

-todo está bien-se puso en cuclillas y le acaricio la cabeza-yo estoy aquí para cuidarte-lo miro preocupado

-Tobio…-levanto la cabeza y lo abrazo-l-lo lamento, te llame por tu nombre…-susurro aferrando al azabache.

-llámame por mi nombre ahora-le susurro avergonzado mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Nunca le diría que sintió una desesperación cuando lo vio acorralado, que tuvo que contenerse para no golpear al tipo por la ira que lo consumía, pero que esta se fue al verlo, al recibir su abrazo su mente se puso en blanco y su corazón se aceleró.

.

Sus manos recorrían el frágil cuerpo del menor, tocando cada parte de su piel, lamiendo, saboreando y tanteado, había dejado mordidas y chupetones en su cuello, clavícula, pecho, vientre y piernas, todo me mas bajo era suyo y de nadie más; levanto las piernas sobre los hombros del mayor, su respiración y rostro sonrojado no ayudaban a la consciencia del más alto el cual se había dejado seducir por el pequeño escurridizo y ahora estaba a punto de penetrarlo como en muchas ocasiones antes le había hecho el amor.

-A-sahi…-susurro Nishinoya-metela-pidio lleno de deseo.

-eres un impaciente Yuu-respiro profundamente para introducir su virilidad en el orificio del pequeño, lo penetro hasta que ambos estaba unidos.

-AAAH-Nishinoya gustoso recibió aquel pedazo de carne en su interior complimiento levemente sus paredes internas, sabía perfectamente que Asahi se excitaría aun más.

-Hmmm Yuu… ¿estás bien?-le acaricio los cabellos revueltos.

-claro… continua-sonrió para luego atrapar sus labios y comenzar un beso frenético lleno de lujuria y pasión pero sobre todo amor. Por qué ese par sabe perfectamente y con experiencia como hacer sentir bien a su pareja, desde que comenzaron a hacerlo hace ella varios años.

Entre demostraciones de amor desenfrenado, besos excitantes y estocadas que arrancaban melodiosos gemidos ambos se corrieron, el menor y su pecho y el mayor dentro de del más bajo; después de salir del interior del Nishinoya, Asahi se acomodó a un lado de la cama y abrazándolo contra su pecho se cubrió junto con el menor con la sabana.

-Te amo Yuu-susurro para luego besarle la frente.

-y yo a ti-sonrió gustoso por los mimos recibidos para luego ambos caer plenamente dormidos.

.

-¿Oikawa, no que no podía hablar?-Iwazumi miro una perla del tamaño de una pelota de futbol el cual mostraba lo que sucedía con los tritones convertidos en dos piernas.

-bueno el conjuro siempre tiene un método para romperse, pero aun volverán a ser tritones-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué los ayudaste para empezar?-se cruzó de brazos fastidiado.

-¡para divertirme!-grito feliz a lo que recibió un golpe-Duele Iwa-cha~ -lloriqueo-de seguro estas celoso por que no te doy la atención que quieres~-sonrió mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

-¿Qué? Aléjate Tooru-fruncio el ceño.

-pero Iwa-chan~ yo te amo~ -sin más se le tiro encima para abrazarlo.

-¡idiota!-lo miro levemente sonrojado-yo debería ser el que diga eso-susurro molesto.

.

-oigan-la mejilla de Kenma fue picada por un dedo.

-se ven lindos así-Suga sonrió.

-no cenaron-Yamaguchi los miro preocupados.

-despierta-Hinata pico la mejilla de Kuroo y este abrió los ojos molesto.

-¿Qué no dejan dormir?-frunció el ceño.

-pero si la fiesta término, si estaban cansados debieron subir a sus habitaciones-hablo Daichi.

-como sea-a Daichi se le altero una venita-enano, despierta-movió a Kenma pero este solo gruño levemente y se acomodó aun mas-…-se levantó con cuidado y lo tomo en brazos-vamos, que tengo sueño-comenzó a caminar como sin nada.

_-parecen una pareja de recién casados_-todos pensaron al ver al escena para luego comenzar a seguirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n<strong>

Para las que se quedaron WTF ¿que es "Etanol"? pues es el mismo alcohol xDD

**ChiisanaOjou**

Aqui otra vez~

Queria más TsukiYama?! aqui MAS TsukiYama... debo de admitir que me gusto como quedo xD es la que mas me esforce por que Tsuki es un jodido de personalidad pesada pero en el fondo muuuuy en el fondo es cariñoso... yo lo se~!

No te comas el cabello! O.o eso es malo -recuerda que vio en mil maneras de morir

Agradesco mucho el que valores este alocado fic-se inclina.

**Thedoregirl**

hola~

Espero que no mueras por tu kokoro shippeador debil D: ponlo a entrenar! que los capitulos estan mas cargados! la prometida de Daichi es la capitana del club femenino, esa mujer no me agrado desde que la vi hablando con Daichi... e.e gggrrrrrr

**Grell-san**

Ahora soy sensei?! *-* OOOH!

pues espero que no mueras por eso por que este fic tendra mas azucar xD

Kageyama y Daichi solo cuidan y protegen lo que es suyo~ pos... recarga baterias con la duqueza por que no sera al ultima vez que aparecera... xDDD Nishinoya solo es un jodido... y con lo de Tsuki... pos... ya vera xD

**Yo-la-impaciente**

Genial! ahora demuestrales a tus padres que si puedes!~

claro, siempre hay un espacio para todos en mi kokoro... eso sono bien Oikawa ._.

Daichi solo reclama lo es suyo y manda a todos a volar~ Nishinoya solo los queria molestar xD Kenma solo es un gato dormilon... por que indecisa? es que Tsuki es tsundere y por eso no muestra su amor muy seguido a Yama-chan

Querias Lemmon?! ahi... taaaa! bueno ._. eso no es un lemmon al 100% xDD no queria salir con un explicito cuando se supone que es todo miel sobre ojuelas...

**Jev**

Muchas gracias por leer~ espero que te siga emocionado!

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos desorientado y aturdido, los rayos solares le dieron de lleno por lo que cerró los ojos casi al instante en que los abrió para luego abrirlos lentamente mientras se acostumbraba a la claridad; al instante todos los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en la noche por lo que se froto los ojos y ni siquiera entro en pánico al encontrarse entre las sabanas, se sentó despacio y acercándose a la orilla de la cama dejo caer sus piernas mientras estiraba los brazos con pereza se levantó y miro a sus compañeros de cuarto, Hinata aun dormía y hasta roncaba mientras abrazaba la almohada, Tsukishima apenas y comenzaba a despertarse y Kuroo … bueno él no se encontraba en la habitación, extrañado tomo un cambio de ropas limpia y se dispuso a irse a bañar; según le habían indiciado la noche anterior y que Hinata había descubierto por su curiosidad que ese tubo que colgaba de la pared echaba agua.<p>

Sugawara tomo un baño desastroso por no decir que desperdicio agua y jabón mientras trataba de evitar que aquel producto higiénico no se le resbalara de las manos, se cambió y dispuso a salir no sin antes notar como Tsukishima de un golpe con la almohada levantaba a Hinata y este del susto se cayó de la cama; suspiro pensando que luego lo regañaría y salió del cuarto dispuesto a vagar por aquel castillo, a medida caminaba se encontraba con sirvientes los cuales los saludaba con sonrisas y ellos correspondían inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Camino observando curioso hasta que escucho unos gritos preveniente de una puerta, la miro con exaltado pero no se acercó, es mas solo se detuvo frente a esta.

-¡Tu impertinencia te costara caro!-se escuchó una voz anciana-Daichi, necesitas una esposa, pronto asumirás la corona… y la duquesa Michimiya es la mejor para el puesto-se escuchó la voz suplicante.

-padre, no me harás cambiar de parecer, no la necesito, es más ¡yo!...-ladeo la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿tu?... no me digas que…. ¡Te has enamorado!-se escuchaba la voz sorprendida.

-… padre… yo no quiero casarme con la duquesa Michimiya, ¡yo ya tengo a alguien!-lo miro desafiante.

-¿es de la alta sociedad? ¿Es rica?-el anciano rey lo escaneo con la mirada.

-no-soltó sin más pero decidido-no me casare con nadie más que no sea con el-sentencio.

-¡el!-el padre lo miro alarmado-¡¿no es una chica?! ¡MUCHACHO INSOLENTE! ¿Cómo te atreves a alterarme los nervios de esa forma? No es una chica… ¿Cómo pretendes que te de descendencia?-entrecerró los ojos enojado-¡NO LO TOLERARE! ¡TE CASARAS CON LA DUQUESA! ¡HOY! Sin peros ni dudas, iras al atar con ella, para que te bajes de las nubes-sentencio.

-¡PERO PADRE!-Daichi grito enojado.

-¡SILENCIO! ¡Yo soy el rey!-lo callo-ahora vete a tu alcoba, los sirvientes y yo prepararemos todo-le hizo una seña para que se marchase.

Daichi abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con Sugawara el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

-Suga…-lo miro preocupado.

-lamento interrumpir… felicidades-bajo la cabeza y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Suga!-los gritos de Daichi se hicieron escuchar por todo el pasillo comenzando una persecución.

El peli platinado corría con todas sus fuerzas, el corazón le dolía y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer; llego a las escaleras y las bajo con rapidez, estuvo a punto de caerse pero logro seguir corriendo.

.

-Hinata idiota, despierta-Tsukishima golpea a Hinata con una almohada y este se asusta y se cae de la cama.

-¡AAH! ¡¿Que no puedes despertarme con más sutileza?!-frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba adolorido.

-no nos queda tiempo-lo miro serio-nosotros volveremos a ser como éramos en la noche… pero tú tienes un día mas, idiota Sugawara y Kuroo están preocupados de que te vuelvas espuma de mar, deja de estar jugando-lo miro serio.

-¿y tú no estás preocupado?-lo pico con el codo.

-por favor, no me preocuparía por alguien como tú-lo empujo para que dejara de golpearlo.

-pero si fuera Yamaguchi, sería otra cosa ¿no?-sonrió travieso.

-¡C-cállate! Él no tiene nada que ver con esto-se sonrojo levemente.

-¡te sonrojaste!-grito feliz para luego correr hacia la puerta.

-oh veo que ya están causando revuelo-Kageyama miro al de cabellera revuelta que se escondía detrás de él mientras que Tsukishima bajaba su brazo el cual tenía sujetada una almohada.

-es culpa del enano-Tsukishima acomodo sus lentes.

-… Shouyo, no hagas desorden-Kageyama miro divertido al menor el cual tenía cara de regañado y avergonzado.

-lo lamento-hizo un puchero.

-¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?-el rubio alzo una ceja al mirar que se trataban con tanta confianza.

-¿celoso?-Hinata salió de su escondite y abrazo a Kageyama de lado.

-…-tanto el rubio como el azabache miraron sorprendidos al menor solo que este último estaba sonrojado.

-Hinata idiota-Tsukishima tomo la almohada nuevamente y se la tiro a Hinata dándole en la cabeza y tirándolo de espalda contra el suelo.

-¡AAH!-se sentó con ayuda de Kageyama el cual le envió una mirada matadora al rubio-dolió-Kageyama le dio la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-será mejor retirarnos-hablo serio, sin soltarle la mano jalo a Hinata fuera de la habitación-¿tienes hambre?-miro al menor y este salto emocionado por lo que sonrió.

-¡claro!-lo miro alegre.

.

-oye… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-Kenma miro a Kuroo el cual estaba en el comedor tratando de cortar unas uvas con un cuchillo.

-todo esto es muy extraño-suspiro y dejo los cubiertos resignado sobre el plato.

-… solo lo tomas-tomo la uva con la mano-y abres la boca-acerco la fruta al azabache y este abrió la boca y el menor la coloco-simple-termino con su tono neutro.

-…-se sonrojo levemente mientras comía.

-oh… por… se ven adorables-Yamaguchi sonrió al ser presente de aquella escena.

-n-no es lo q-que tú crees…-tartamudeo el "rubio" al ponerse nervioso.

-Hahaha-Kuroo se rio divertido-calma enano-le coloco la mano sobre sus cabellos y acaricio un poco despeinándolo.

.

-¡Deténganlo!-se escuchó los gritos del moreno y a los segundos Nishinoya y Asahi perseguían al del lunar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kenma y Kuroo miraban la extraña persecución.

-¡Koushi!-grito Hinata para ir tras de su hermano y por inercia los demás lo siguieron.

-¡si entra al mar se trasformara!-Kuroo miro preocupado a Tsukishima.

-debemos detenerlo o nos descubrirán-susurro.

Sugawara segado por el dolor y las lágrimas que nublaban su visión ni cuándo se había dado que ya había salido del castillo y que se dirigía al mar, quería que Daichi fuera feliz y sabía que no lo seria si el estorbaba con sus tontos sentimientos hacia él; llego a la arena y comenzó a correr hacia el mar, el agua lentamente cubrió sus pies, piernas, cintura… hasta que ya no se vio más.

-¡SUGAWARA!-Daichi grito e instintivamente se lanzó al mar en busca del mencionado, lo busco pero no lo pudo encontrar.

Kageyama, Kenma y Yamaguchi también se metieron al mar a buscarlo pero Tsukishima solo miraba impotente, Kuroo detenía a Hinata el cual quería lanzarse a buscar a su hermano.

-no…-Daichi camino hacia la arena con la cabeza gacha-¡esto no puede estar pasando!-grito exasperado mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-¡KOUSHI!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía arrodillado sobre la arena.

-Sawamura…-Hinata se acercó hasta pararse frente a el-Koushi no se ha ido-se pone en cuclillas para estar más o menos a su altura-el está aquí, con nosotros-lo miro preocupado-y él quería que usted fuera feliz-le sonrió débilmente.

-¡pero no puedo hacerlo sin el! Me casare…-le dio un puñetazo a la arena-y no quiero hacerlo si no es con el…-el llanto se intensifico-solo un día… me v-vasto para entender que… lo amo…-susurro.

-Sawamura…-Hinata lo abrazo con cariño-el, estará con usted, ya lo vera-le acaricio los cabellos con cuidado. Kageyama se acercó e hincándose junto a su hermano lo abrazo de igual modo, Daichi solo correspondió abrazando a ambos.

-… nosotros también tenemos que marcharnos-Kuroo hablo atrayendo la atención de todos incluso Daichi-no podemos seguir causándoles más molestias, Tsukishima y yo nos iremos esta noche-hablo con una sonrisa fingida.

-p-pero… ¡debe estar bromeando!-Nishinoya lo miro serio-será la…. Ya sabes… de Daichi-se cruzó de brazos.

-no nos queda tiempo, podemos estar un rato-Tsukishima miro a Hinata serio.

-¿tú también te vas?-Kageyama ladeo la cabeza para mirar a Hinata.

-… y-yo…-lo miro nervioso.

-él se queda por un tiempo más-Kuroo miro a Kageyama-cuídalo-se dio media seguido por Tsukishima.

-es muy pronto…-Kenma miro que ambos regresaban al castillo.

-demasiado-Yamaguchi bajo la cabeza triste.

.

El día había pasado lúgubre y pesado para todos, Daichi se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación, Kuroo se mantenía quieto y callado mientras que Kenma sorprendentemente trataba de sacarle platica cosa que no podía ya que el mayor le respondía con monosílabos; Yamaguchi se mantuvo ocupado en la cocina por la boda que habría esa misma noche por lo que Tsukishima paso encerrado en la habitación; Hinata y Kageyama aún seguían en la arena, sentados uno al lado del otro mientras miraban el sol ponerse.

-¿tú también te iras?-Kageyama miro al menor.

-… no es mi decisión-le hablo sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿de quién es?-lo miro serio.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-lo volteo a ver sorprendido.

-¡porque quiero que te quedes!-frunció el ceño enojado.

-… sabes… Koushi, no está muerto-volteo a ver al mar.

-…-se quedó callado para que continuara.

-nosotros somos… diferentes-se levantó y lo encaro.

-¿diferentes? ¿A qué quieres llegar?-lo miro serio mientras se levantaba.

-que nosotros… somos…. ¡tritones!-cerró los ojos por los nervios al haber declarado tal cosa.

-….-se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse, lo cierto es que aquella confesión le sorprendió pero descarto la idea al instante tomándolo como broma.

-¡No te rías! ¡Es enserio! ¡TOBIO IDIOTA!-grito dolido para luego salir corriendo.

-¡oye! ¡Shouyo!-lo miro extrañado-¿Qué rayos le pasa?-gruño molesto.

.

La luna llena brillaba intensamente, las antorchas colocadas en puntos estratégicos daba la luz que se necesitaba, la boda había comenzado y la ceremonia se realizaba a la orilla del mar, Kuroo y Tsukishima se mantenían atrás de la multitud, Hinata estaba al frente llorando levemente, de pronto una brisa suave inundo el lugar acompañada de lo que al principio era un murmullo pero luego se escuchaba en el viento una nana; Daichi que había estado ausente perdido en sus pensamientos reacciono al darse cuenta de aquella voz le pertenecía a Sugawara, miro hacia atrás sorprendiéndose al ver sobre una roca, al joven que lo miraba con las mejillas brillantes producto de las lágrimas mientras tarareaba con una sonrisa tratando de transmitirle todo su apoyo, la emoción se apodero del cuerpo del moreno y se dispuso a ir cuando la novia se percató y lo tomo del brazo.

-detente Daichi ¿A dónde piensas ir?-frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza para ver lo que el mayor veía y grande fue su sorpresa al ver sobre una piedra a una sirena.

Daichi se soltó y bajo la vista de todos corrió hacia Sugawara, este lo miro sorprendido y negó nerviosamente con la cabeza para que se detuviera; el moreno había jurado verle una cola, pero no le importaba eso, él quería tenerlo entre sus brazos por lo que con el agua sobre las rodillas en cuestión de segundos llego con Sugawara y lo abrazo haciendo que este se fuera de espaldas.

-¡Sugawara!-Kuroo y Tsukishima corrieron hacia el mencionado para tratar de ayudarlo pero al pasar un rato ahí, terminaron perdiendo sus piernas y convirtiéndose en tritones.

-¡SIRENAS!-grito un hombre y enseguida varios hombres corrieron hacia ellos.

Sugawara, Kuroo y Tsukishima se alertaron y trataron de huir, Daichi que estaba procesando todo, abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver cómo les lanzaban redes a los tres jóvenes.

Hinata estuvo a punto de correr a su rescate pero Kageyama le tomo de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Quítennos esto!-exigió Kuroo exasperado.

-mmm vaya vaya…-el Rey miro todo desde la orilla-parece que una sirena a hipnotizado a mi hijo… con razón decías amarlo tanto…-miro a Daichi-reacciona y ve que lo que tienes ahí te ha cegado ¡tú no lo amas!.-frunció el ceño.

-¡no padre! ¡Suéltenlos ahora!-grito molesto.

-llévenlos al castillo, los diseccionaremos para saber cómo son por dentro-el rey hizo una seña y los hombres llevaron a los tres tritones arrastrados.

-Daichi…-Sugawara miro con tristeza al azabache.

* * *

><p>Yo sé que me van a querer matar…. Por eso –corre antes que la atrapen-<p>

¡nos hacercamos al final! Solo eso dire xD no especificare cuantos capítulos faltan… puede que quede uno…. O dos… o cinco! un no estoy muy segura,** pero les hare una pregunta **

**¿Os gusta el mpreg? **

**Si es asi…. Pues habrá un especial como cierre del fic~**

**Minka'Sunflowers**

Calmaos, tened paciencia…. No se por que escribo como española ._.  
>bueno! Aun no… primero tienen salvar a mami Suga.<p>

Tus suposiciones son muy buenas ;3 deberias ser detective! La duquesa no se quedara quieta hasta que obtenga lo que quiera o la maten… D:

Tsukishima no se deja querer, pero ya veras, luego no dejara a Yamaguchi en paz xD

Kageyama es un seme macho pecho peludo ._. que se respeta

AsaNoya! Es que casi no salían D: asi que decidi hacer algo sensual para ellos xD

**Grell-san**

Es genial que te haya agradado!

Mmm si te gusto el beso, la parte de la roca te recordara a algo xD

Exacto ni con el pétalo de una rosa solo pueden ser poseídos por sus semes y nadie mas tiene el derecho de tocarlos

Tsuki ama al pecoso, Kageyama ama a Hinata, pero no lo demuestran, es de amarrarlos un día entero con ellos xD

**IsaLove**

Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer-se inclina- es un honor para mí el que te haya gustado

**ChiisanaOjou**

No mueras! Ire presa! D:

Pues espero que no seas zombie con este!

Hahahahaha no hay de que! Yo cumplo lo que piden :3 estoy para las/os lectoras/es

Me alegra que te haya encantado, espero que no me quieras matar con este.

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>-…-Hinata miro como se llevaban a su hermano y amigos por lo que trago seco y se mordió el labio inferior de impotencia al sentir la mano de Kageyama que lo retenía.<p>

-no pienses que podrás enfrentarlos, no eres nada comparado con ellos-escucho la fría voz de Kageyama detrás.

-no lo sabré si no lo intento-levanto la cabeza seguro de su decisión.

-te lo advertí, mi padre es un hombre terco-apretó el agarre en su muñeca.

-yo también lo soy-susurro y ladeo la cabeza para ver al más alto-To… Kageyama, gracias por no delatarme-lo miro a los ojos-pero tengo que ir, son mis seres queridos los que morirán y tengo que salvarlos-suplico mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre la mano del mayor-déjame ir, por favor…-susurro.

-… ¡haz lo que quieras!-grito mientras soltaba al menor y fruncía el ceño molesto.

-gracias…-sonrió amable-adiós…-se acercó al azabache y parándose de puntitas se acercó a su rostro y con sutileza beso su mejilla-te amo-susurro para luego comenzar a correr hacia el castillo.

Kageyama miraba impactado por donde se había ido el menor, llevo su mano a la mejilla que había tocado sus labios sintiendo la calidad y la suavidad, cuando sintió sus dedos húmedos, miro al cielo y no vio ninguna gota de lluvia, es más estaba completamente estrellado, fue entonces cuando se percató que estaba llorando.

-estúpido Hinata-bajo los brazos y sus manos se hicieron puños para apretarlos con furia, quería gritar, quería seguirlo, quería ayudarle para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero sobre todo quería que su corazón se calmara ya que por la declaración anterior palpitaba con rapidez.

-¡Daichi!-Kageyama salió de su ensoñación recordando el por qué no podía ir tras el menor, su padre era el causante-te casaras porque yo lo ordeno-el rey fulmino a su hijo primogénito con la mirada.

-me niego-lo miro enojado-Michimiya no es a quien yo escogí-hablo serio.

-¡haz lo que te digo o te despides de la corona!-grito colérico el rey utilizando su ultimo chantaje para hacer razonar a su hijo.

-… no me importa, desde hoy no soy tu hijo-todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendido pero ninguna reacción le ganaba a la del viejo rey que estaba completamente pálido y hasta temblaba ya que no se esperaba que su hijo le saliera con tal osadía.

Sin más que agregar Daichi salió corriendo hacia el castillo y todas las miradas se posaron en el rey el cual parecía que tendría un ataque el cualquier segundo, Kageyama, Kenma y Yamaguchi trataron de evitar que el señor no se viniera debajo de un desmayo.

-¿en qué me equivoque?-susurro el rey mientras era sostenido por los tres jóvenes-Tobio… tu no me abandonaras ¿verdad?-el anciano miro a su hijo y este solo se mantuvo serio.

-… no me casare con ella, porque… ya tengo a alguien…. O tenia-susurro lo último triste mientras miraba el castillo.

-¿tú también caíste bajo las artimañas de esas sirenas?-frunció el ceño.

-son tritones-aclaro Kenma.

-no soy malos…-Yamaguchi hablo nervioso.

-padre… lo que has hecho, estuvo muy mal-Kageyama soltó al rey y se alejó-yo también he cometido errores, pero podemos enmendarlos juntos-miro a su padre.

-Tobio…-de repente gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, todos voltearon a ver hacia arriba encontrando grises nubes de lluvia.

-¡Exacto anciano!-las personas gritaron asustadas al ver a un joven castaño el cual se mantenía sobre una gigantesca ola la cual no perdía su forma ni se movía solo se mantenía en su lugar amenazando con caer en cualquier segundo sobre las personas y tragárselas para desaparecerlas de las faz de la tierra-¡has cometido un error muy grande a lastimar a los de mi especie, no tolerare más muerte-Oikawa frunció el ceño molesto.

-ha cometido un atroz crimen al privarlos de libertad y tratar de asecinarlos-Iwazumi hablo molesto

-¡!-el rey se terminó desmayando por tantas sorpresas en una sola noche.

-ah~ rayos… se desmayó~ Iwa-chan ¿Qué hacemos?-miro a su amigo y este le goleo-eso duele~ -se quejó-¡cierto! ¡Tú! ¿Eres amigo del enano?-miro a Kageyama.

-¿qué quieres con Hinata?-lo miro serio.

-oh~ dile que un ingrediente que le di estaba pasado… así que tiene hasta las la media noche de ahora o si no morirá-le grito.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito el azabache sorprendido.

-oh~ ¿no te lo ha dicho?-lo miro divertido-el enano iba a morir mañana en la noche si no cumplía con cierta cosa… pero al haber un ingrediente en mal estado, la poción surtirá efecto un día antes…-sonrió maléfico-yo que tú me apresurara… por lo que calculo… le quedan quizás una hora-y dicho esto la ola fue disminuyendo de tamaño hasta acoplarse al nivel del mar mientras que los tritones ya no estaban.

-¡Shouyo!-grito Kageyama mientras corría hacia el castillo.

-Kenma… ¿Qué hacemos con el rey?-pregunto un angustiado Yamaguchi.

-… ustedes-el rubio llamo al dos guardias-llévenselo a la cama, si se despierta le dicen que fue un sueño…-les dio las indicaciones y ellos obedecieron.

-¡ahora sí! vamos Kenma-el pecoso comenzó a correr pero cuando se dio cuenta que no lo seguía regreso para tomar de la mano al rubio.

-no me gusta cansarme-renegó el más bajito.

-lo sé pero ¡estamos en crisis!-prácticamente se llevó arrastrado al rubio.

En la parte más baja y oscura del castillo, en aquel sótano se hallaban Kuroo, Sugawara y Tsukishima sobre tres camas atados de manos y colas.

-¡DESATENOS AHORA!-Kuroo grito enojado.

-suéltennos idiotas-Tsukishima también estaba enojado.

-por favor, liberenos-susplico Suga.

-eso es imposible, nosotros queremos saber lo que hay en su interior, ustedes son solo seres inferiores que han osado interferir en la calma del reino-un hombre hablo.

-… pagaras por haber segado a Daichi-una voz femenina resonó en el lugar.

-¡!-Sugawara se estremeció al ver a la Duquesa con un cuchillo.

-¡aléjese! ¡No! ¡NO!-grito aterrado el de cabellos platinados.

-¡SUGAWARA!-Kuroo y Tsukishima miraron preocupados al mencionado que al parecer sería el primero.

-¡hermano!-la voz de Hinata alerto a los presentes y en un rápido movimiento el pequeño empujo a la mujer y se puso en frente de la mesa con los brazos extendidos temblando de los nervios-¡a-atrás! N-no se acerquen-trato de ponerse serio pero el miedo le ganaba.

-atrás enano-la mujer lo miro enojada-eres compañero de ese ¿no?-frunció el ceño-no me importaría desaparecerte antes-sonrió maléfica y con cuchillo en mano corrió hacia el menor el cual no se movió para proteger a su hermano mayor.

-¡SHOUYO! ¡HINATA!-gritaron al unísono al ver como el menor bajaba los brazos lentamente y se tambaleaba.

-¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-Sawamura, y Kageyama hacían acto de presencia solo para quedarse petrificados al ver aquella escena.

Hinata con su mirada opaca se mantenía débilmente tambaleándose mientras que Michimiya se alejaba levemente del menor mostrando el cuchillo el cual estaba ensangrentado, como un costal de papas, el más bajito cayó al suelo con una profunda a un costado de su abdomen.

-… ¡n-no es lo que parece!-la mujer hablo nerviosa al ver a los recién llegados para luego tirar el cuchillo-¡e-él se había abalanzado para golpearme! ¡Y-y solo me defendí!-se excusó la mujer.

-¡SHOUYO!-Kageyama corrió hacia el menor el cual respiraba levemente y se quejaba del dolor debes en cuando.

-¡Asahi, Nishinoya!-Daichi grito y los mencionados aparecieron enseguida junto con Yamaguchi arrastrando a Kenma los cuales se quedaron pálidos al ver a su pequeño amiguito en un charco de sangre-arréstenlos-hablo con frialdad

-como ordene-ambos chicos se acercaron a la mujer y al hombre y los atraparon para luego llevárselos. Yamaguchi, Kenma y Daichi corrieron a liberar a los cautivos.

-…-soltó a Tsukishima el cual se sentó mientras se quejaba por lo fuerte que lo habían amarrado-¡que susto!-estiro sus brazos y rodeando el cuello del rubio lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en la terminación de su cuello-pensé lo peor-susurro tembloroso.

-no me sucedió nada-dijo un poco sorprendido por el repentino abrazo para luego corresponderlo con efusividad-estoy bien, no tienes por qué llorar-hablo un poco preocupado por el estado del pecoso.

-l-lo lamento-susurro separándose un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-ya te lo dije que no te preocupes-sonrió levemente para luego besar su frente con cuidado.

-Tsuki… Tsukishi…-no pudo continuar hablando ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio con un beso suave.

-todo está bien Tadashi-lo miro serio pero con cariño.

-… s-si ¡Tsuki!-dijo con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-¡gracias por liberarme enano!-Kuroo se sobo las muñecas algo adolorido.

-soy Kenma…-el rubio se acercó al azabache el cual este lo miro extrañado por la aproximación del menor.

-¿sucede algo?-lo miro curioso mas no se esperó que le mas bajito posara ambas manos sobres sus mejillas y lo besara nervioso, el azabache sonrió internamente al ver como el menor le daba un beso tan inocente sin experiencia alguna.

-solo, no me preocupes-le dio la espalda.

-Kenma-lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazo-eres un pequeño lleno de sorpresas-sonrió de forma gatuna.

-¡Suga!-Daichi, corrió hacia el mencionado para luego liberarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza-creí que te perdería.

-Daichi-susurro al punto del llanto-Hinata…-al instante todos miraron al menor el cual estaba con Kageyama.

-pude… protegerte hermano-Hinata sonrió débilmente.

-no hables-Sugawara con ayuda de Daichi llego hasta donde estaba Kageyama el cual tenía en brazos al menor.

-v-voy a morir-susurro el menor.

-¡No!-el grito de Kageyama alerto a todos-¡me niego a dejarte morir!-se aferró aún más al cuerpo del menor desesperado.

-Yo tengo la cura para el enano-todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta encontrándose con Oikawa e Iwazumi el cual este último sostenía un frasco un alga adentro-pero…-entrecerró los ojos-¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar Tobio-chan~?-sonrió maléfico.

* * *

><p>Yo sé que aún me quiere matar y ahora creo que me quieren revivir para luego matarme otra vez ._. ¡Pero! Este no es el final . así que no me maten!<p>

¡Muchas gracias por contestar la pregunta! Me alegra que estén de acuerdo~** ChiisanaOjou ****ya verás que te encantara! **

****Suzaku Namikaze****

Calma, Calma…

Pero creo que te alteraras más ._.

Suga, Kuroo y Tsuki ya están bien… y en muy buenas manos diría yo… pero bueno… me gustaría decir lo mismo con Hinata pero nop U.U Michimiya se las arregló para lastimar al pequeño! D:

¡Déjame vivir! ¡Aunque sea para terminar el fic! D:

Más bien Kenma lo beso xD

Mmm Yo diría que se protegieron entre ambos?

Interesante pregunta… ya verás en el próximo capítulo ;3

Claro! Para tentar la paciencia de los padres xD y claro echarle más azúcar a la cosa!

****Grell-san****

AHHHH!?

Pero si ya lo hice! .

Queres dejar a Daichi y Kageyama sin padre? Suficiente con el trauma que Oikawa le hizo para mandarlo a la cama por unos días

xDDD Yamaguchi seme macho pecho peludo que se respeta? xD ._. mmm quizás suke… pero no seme xDD

Yo también la odio, al rato y la mando a la guillotina wiiii!

Un KuroTsukki? Ok! Con gusto! Pero cuando termine el fic, ¿sip? :3

**Minka'Sunflowers**

Calma-le da palmaditas en la espalda-todo estará bien, mami Suga ya está a salvo

xD eso no es trampa? D:

Tsuki solo esta coladito por Yamaguchi, hoy lo demostró xD

._. Espero que no hayan internado mucho tiempo… porque con el próximo lemmon morirás! xDD

Pues si se hacía pedacitos… te los acabo de desintegrar con un lanza llamas? Ok? No ._. Oikawa y sus productos vencidos tuvo la culpa! D:

Pues ya somos dos que caemos bajo el mismo placer de ver mpreg *-*

**ChiisanaOjou**

Pues este solo es para bajar, bajar y seguir bajando ._.

Espero que no me quieras matar por el final del capítulo-huye lentamente-

El próximo está mucho más cerca de lo que crees ;3

Muchas gracias por leer~

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! ****  
><strong>

**-Parejas:**

**KageHina, ****TsukiYama, ****DaiSuga, ****AsaNoya, ****KuroKen, ****IwaOi**

* * *

><p>-Entonces… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar?-Oikawa miro a Kageyama.<p>

-¡Maldición! Oikawa-Kuroo gruño molesto.

-¿no puedes dejarnos tranquilos?-Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

-claro que no, los dos piernas son interesantes bajo presión-el castaño miro a Hinata-yo diría que tiene menos de media hora.

-¡Mi vida!-Kageyama grito sorprendiendo a todos-¡te daré mi vida a cambio de la de Hinata!-lo miro desesperado.

-interesante-se llevó la mano al mentón-pero yo no quiero tu vida, de camino aquí, Iwa-chan y yo probamos una cosa café, era deliciosa~ ¿verdad Iwa-chan~?-sonrió.

-… C-claro…-dijo levemente sonrojado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿chocolate? ¡Te puedo dar todo lo que quieras! –Kageyama ya se estaba impacientando mientras veía al menor que respiraba entrecortado.

-bueno~ Iwa-chan~-miro al mencionado y este se acercó y le entrego el frasco.

-solo coloca al alga sobre su herida y has un poco de presión… dolerá… así que prepárate para…-Iwazumi no termino de hablar ya que escucho el grito ensordecedor del pequeño.

-¡QUITALO! ¡QUITALO!-lloriqueaba mientras se retorcía.

-¡te dije que te prepararas!-Iwazumi se tapó los oídos acto seguido todos lo hicieron menos Suga que le sostenía las manos a Hinata.

-Vamos… ya pasara…-suplico el peliplatino-calma Shouyo-lo miro triste al borde de las lágrimas al ver sufrir a su hermano menor.

-¡Kageyama! Haz algo-Daichi ayudaba a tratar de contener al de pelos rebeldes.

-¡Hinata idiota! ¡Cálmate!-grito Kageyama enojado y aturdido pero el menor no le hizo caso-por favor-se acercó al rostro del menor-cálmate-acto seguido unió sus labios sorprendiendo al pequeño que dejo de gritar para abrir los ojos por completo por la sorpresa, cerró los ojos lentamente mientras se calmaba sintiendo como sus brazos eran liberados y los labios del azabache se movían tranquilos contra los suyos.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del menor al sentir la lengua cálida del mayor rozar sus labios, separándolos abrió la boca solo para dar paso a la lengua intrusa que se movía inspeccionando la cavidad ajena hasta topar con el otro musculo comenzando un baile desenfrenado, hilos de saliva descendían de los labios del menor emitiendo de vez en cuando leves gemidos ahogados que desataron sonrojos por todos los presentes.

-¡Ya basta!-Daichi golpeo la cabeza de Kageyama haciendo que se separara de Hinata.

-¡Hinata!-Kageyama se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

-… estoy bien… solo… quiero aire…-hablo entre cortado, sus ojos entrecerrados, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios entre abiertos con un poco de saliva bajando por su mentón fue una vista placentera para Kageyama el cual estaba a punto de ir por una segunda ronda si no fuera por su autocontrol llamado "Daichi" el cual le había dado otro golpe al notar que vería a Hinata con cara de pervertido.

-¡Duele!-se quejó el azabache para mirar a su hermano molesto.

-deja de hacer tonterías, te lo ibas a violar-lo miro serio.

-¡Shouyo!-Sugawara sin tardar más se lanzó a abrazar a su hermanito el cual primero se asustó y luego correspondió el abrazo.

-estoy bien-lo miro sonriente mientras le limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del mayor.

-¡nos preocupaste enano!-Kuroo estaba ahora sentado junto a Kageyama mirando a Hinata con los brazos cruzados.

-enano idiota gritón-insulto Tsukishima molesto mientras le destapaba los ojos a Yamaguchi, ya que al parecer se los había tapado desde que el príncipe Kageyama había comenzado con su beso calenturón.

-¿Por qué me tapaste los ojos Tsuki?-el pecoso miro al rubio curioso.

-cállate Yamaguchi-desvió la mirada molesto.

-si… Tsuki-sonrió a lo que el rubio rodo los ojos fastidiado y le beso la frente para luego sonreírle.

-con que ahora eres Tsuki… Tsukiii Tsukiii Tsukii-Kuroo se reía al ver la cara de vergüenza de ambos.

-no los molestes-Kenma lo miro a los ojos.

-¿mmm? Como ordenes-sonrió de forma felina.

-Ejem… dejen que Hinata descanse y en cuestión de horas la herida estará sanada, no remuevan la alga-hablo Iwazumi.

-claro-Kageyama tomo en brazos al menor y se levantó.

-mi chocolate~-suplico Oikawa.

-espera… luego te daré tanto como quieras-el azabache lo miro enojado.

-por cierto… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-Kuroo se cruzó de brazo recordando que Suga estuvo a punto de ser un experimento.

-hablare con mi padre, de todos modos ya renuncie a la corona-Daichi miro a Oikawa-¿puedes hacerlos humanos?

-claro~ ¿por quién me tomas? Pero… como han de saber, tienen que recibir un beso de verdadero amor en tres días o si no se convierten es espuma de mar…. Blablablabla… muerte… blablá ¡espera! Iré por las pociones ¡pero! Quiero más chocolate~-sonrió feliz-Iwa-chan ¿no crees que sería excitante tener chocolate sobre mi cuerpo desnudo?-le susurró al oído.

-¡cállate idiota!-como era de esperarse Oikawa fue golpeado salvajemente por un Iwazumi completamente sonrojado.

.

-Kageyama…-Hinata susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?-el mencionado bajo la vista para mirarlo sin detener el paso a su habitación.

-lamento haberte mentido… y gritado-lo miro preocupado.

-ah… eso, no te preocupes… ¡es cierto! ¡El tipo ese me dijo que morirás ahora y no mañana!-dijo alertado-dijo algo sobre un ingrediente vencido y que se adelantaría un día…

-eso…-se rasco la mejilla nervioso-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese bastado de Oikawa!-gruño molesto-no te preocupes… ya estoy bien

-pero dijo que tenías que hacer algo

-ya lo hice…-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-espera… hace un rato… menciono un beso... ¡¿te besaste con alguien?!

-… ¡sí! ¡No me grites!-se puso aún más rojo y nervioso.

-oh…-lo miro serio.

-eres un idiota Tobio, tú me besaste-frunció levemente mientras inflaba las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡!-Kageyama soltó a Hinata de la impresión, por suerte para el menor ya habían llegado a la habitación y este había caído sobre la cama.

-¡eres un brusco!-se quejó asustado por haberlo soltado sin aviso.

-¡eres un idiota!-el grito de Kageyama lo hizo callar.

El azabache se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre el mas bajito, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y sus piernas a ambos lados de las del menor; lo miro a los ojos escaneándolo.

-tenía miedo de perderte-le susurro sorprendiendo al más bajo-sé que… solo llevamos apenas un par de días en conocernos pero, me he dado cuenta que solo en ese poco tiempo me he enamorado de ti-hablo con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

-T-Tobio…-Hinata sonrió alegre para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y atraer al mayor juntando sus labios; al principio fue un beso lento cargado de amor y cariño, peor luego este se intensifico en un beso pasional despertando los deseos más primitivos de ambos.

-estas duro-se rio levemente mientras Hinata se coloraba por completo.

-¡C-cállate! ¡Es la primera vez que sucede!-grito enojado pero luego se calló al recapacitar lo que había dicho.

-oh-sonrió con malicia-será un honor para mí poseerte-susurro contra su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-To-bioo…-gimió cerrando sus ojos avergonzado por aquella sensación placentera que le provocaba el mayor.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso-se se lamio los labios y ataco sus labios con fiereza mientras sus manos traviesas se metían bajo la camisa del menor tocando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, pellizcando levemente aquellos rosados botones haciendo estremecer al menor.

Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos con cariño, deposito un beso sobre su mentón para luego descender levemente hasta su cuello en donde se detuvo para lamerlo, morderlo y dejar chupones de propiedad mientras jugueteaba con los pezones del menor.

-Ngh~ A-ah… T-Tobio-jadeaba el menor aferrándose a las sabanas.

-Shouyo-hablo con voz ronca mientras le despojaba de su camisa, pantalones y ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo aprecio aquel angelical y pequeño cuerpo, levanto su vista hasta una mesita, estiro su mano y tomo un pequeño cuadrado que estaba envuelto-levanta el trasero-ordeno mientras abría el envoltorio mientras el menor obedecía.

Se posiciono en medio de las piernas del menor y colocándolas sobre sus hombros miro aquella entrada y sonrió malicioso mientras Hinata se tapaba los ojos avergonzado; tomo un lo que fue un trozo de chocolate que ahora estaba derritiéndose y lo introdujo en la cavidad del menor.

-¿Q-que haces?-se estremeció por la intromisión extraña.

-prepararte-susurro para luego meter de un solo su lengua en aquel orificio.

-¡NOoo! ¡T-Tobio!-Hinata se movió tratando de soltarse pero el mencionado se aferró a su cintura impidiéndole que escapara.

Movió su lengua sintiendo el dulce sabor a chocolate, sacaba y metía su lengua en aquel orificio, de forma circular palpaba las calientes paredes sintiendo, escuchando los gemidos ahogados del peli naranja. Después de un momento retiro su lengua para luego sustituirla por sus dedos.

Un dedo había sido introducido haciendo el cuerpo profanado temblar de placer mientras que un leve dolor comenzaba a hacer aparición pero que Hinata no dio importancia; lo movió de forma circular mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el falo del menor, lentamente tocaba la punta y luego bajaba arranchado sonoros suspiros; un segundo dedo fue introducido haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara bruscamente, lo anterior le había dolido pero el placer que su miembro recibía era suficiente como para nublarle los sentidos y jadear para tratar de no ahogarse con su propia voz, un tercer dedo fue introducido haciendo que Hinata cerrar los ojos con fuerza, Kageyama seguía bombeando con más rapidez el miembro del menor hasta que este se terminó corriendo sobre su mano y su propio abdomen. Movió sus dedos haciendo circulitos un poco para tratar de expandir lo más posible sus paredes hasta que vio que el menor estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión retiro los dígitos.

-Quiero que respires profundamente cuando te indique-el azabache se fue quitando lentamente la ropa para deleite y vergüenza del más joven que solo se tapaba los ojos con las manos-quítate esa pena-susurro contra su oído mientras quitaba las manos del menor de su cara, la de Hinata era todo un poema, se había prendido como semáforo al ver al mayor completamente desnudo.

-Y-yo… yo…-tartamudeo nervioso al ver como Kageyama bajaba sus piernas dejándolas a cada lado de su cintura y posicionaba su miembro en su entrada.

-¿listo? Ahora…-demando a lo que el menor asintió respirando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, pero enseguida los volvió a abrir al sentir el miembro entrando en su interior con fuerza y sin vacilación haciéndole causar un dolor horrible, acompañado de la sensación de partirse en dos, sus ojos se cristalizaron y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-¡sácalo! ¡SACALO! –grito desesperado mientras pasaba sus brazos en su espalda e incrustaba sus uñas en la piel de Kageyama.

-espera...-susurro el azabache mientras terminaba de introducir todo su miembro, se quedó quieto después para luego atacar su labios tratando de distraerlo, sus manos jugaban con ambos pezones presionando y pellizcando.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Hinata logro relajarse y después de pedir disculpas por su comportamiento y recibir un beso en la frente de parte de Kageyama comenzaron las embestidas frenéticas pero acompasadas.

El menor gemía y temblaba arañando la ya roja piel de la espalda del mayor, elevo sus piernas enrollándolas alrededor de la cintura de Kageyama para una mejor penetración; si al principio le dolió a horrores, luego este dolor se disminuyó hasta convertirse el placer. Embestida tras embestida, ambos consumaban su amor en el deseo carnal, con el pasar del tiempo y con las profundas embestidas del mayor, encontró rápidamente aquel punto en que hacía que Hinata tocara el cielo y a la vez gritar de placer, embestidas más fuertes y monumentales acompañadas de gemidos y gruñidos, aruñones y chupetones que se verían en varios días lograron que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo, el menor llenando ambos vientres y el mayor llenando el interior de Hinata con su esencia.

-T-Tobio…-susurro cansado el de cabellara naranja mientras trataba de no caer dormido.

-duerme-salió lentamente de su interior y acostándose a un lado del mas bajito lo arropo con las sabanas para luego atraerlo, envolverlo en un abrazo posesivo.

-te amo-susurro Hinata con una sonrisa.

-yo también te amo-le movió algunos mechones de su frente y lo beso para luego besar sus labios de forma delicada-descansa-le acaricio los cabellos.

Hinata se apegó al pecho de Kageyama y con una leve sonrisa cerro los ojos, con las caricias que el mayor le propinaba termino durmiéndose rápido, minutos después Kageyama también se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Les dije que publicaría más rápido… pues hay motivos… llamados "Navidad y año nuevo" ._. lo cierto es que por navidad me paso con la familia y muero por tanta comida de mi madre y revivo el 26 y el 31 paso donde mis abuelos y armo molote xD ._. ok no… no saben lo horrible que es estar sin internet 2 días! Ni señal pega! –Llora en un rincón- solo hay cable e.e pero yo amar computadora y odiar televisión…. Es que ya no es como antes… extraño Fox Kids<p>

Bueno… a lo que toca hoy… LEMMON! Y faltan más! xD

Alguien tiene chocolate?! Yo quiero! T.T

**ChiisanaOjou**

Lo ves?! … te advertí! –huye-

Oikawa solo quiere dulce xD es un niño loco después de todo

Kageyama lo odia, por cada "Idiota" es un "te amo" y por cada "te amo" pos… es "te amo" xD

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso

Kenma es un lanzado, ya que si no Kuroo no lo hacía ¿Por qué el no? Si te gusto el beso, no me imagino cuando haya lemmon de eso dos xD

Jajajaja ya me fije ve a continuar "**Abecedario**" lo acabo de ver e.e y ya ire a dejar mi Review por ahí!

**Grell-san**

El rey se lo merecia! No?

Jajaja vamos, a todos se nos pasa alguna vez no?

Calma, a Michimiya…. La mandamos a la guillotina y utilizamos su cabeza como pelota C;

Por cierto, con el KuroTsuki… como lo deseas? Tienes algo en específico? Si es así, algún tema que quieras que se desarrolle o algún suceso que pueda colocar dímelo, si?… O quieres que salga de mi retorcida imaginación?

**Minka'Sunflowers**

No te preocupes… Ya me ha pasado U.U

xD calma con Grell-san la mandaremos a la guillotina y luego te paso su cabeza para que la uses como pelota.

Pero ve este lado KageHina tuvo lemmon xD

Oikawa solo tiene hambre? Bueno… tampoco es tan malo

Pues espero que sigas viva para leer esto! Aunque sea con transfusión de sangre….

Pero ya se reparo con pegamento supongo no?

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


End file.
